Y revolución se llama mi Desdémona
by Mirambella
Summary: En el París del siglo XVII las mujeres tienen prohibido actuar. Enjolras es la estrella del teatro del Marais, la actriz más brillante de toda Francia. Prouvaire es la perfecta Julieta. Sus sueños se verán truncados cuando el rey Luis XIV cambie las leyes, prohibiendo a los hombres actuar como mujeres. ¿Qué pueden hacer para cambiar su destino?
1. Él lleva falda y corsé

Aquella noche, Desdémona fue la estrella más brillante de todo el teatro. A veces llevaba los rizos rubios sobre la nuca, bailando por detrás de su cuello; otras Abarnou, el peluquero, le construía una peluca de rizos pelirrojos que era casi una tarta nupcial y que hacía a las mujeres suspirar y a los hombres, abrir la boca sin precaución. Ella era delicada, blanca y suave como algodón. Ella era un hombre.

En París, el arte de la actuación no había sido siempre un arte. Hasta el siglo XVI los artistas no eran más que artesanos que viajaban en carros representando sus pasiones en pequeñas escenas en cada pueblo en el que la naturaleza les llamaba. Eran alfareros, calcetineros, y sólo algunos se llamaban dramaturgos y representaban sus propias obras a falta de escenarios a los que presentarse.

Hasta 1634, París sólo tenía un teatro. Había sido una ciudad que amaba el baile y la opera, pero viajaba por detrás de Inglaterra en cuanto al drama de la obra hablada, de la sátira más alejada de la lírica. En el siglo XVII sólo los hombres podían actuar, aunque las mujeres lo hacían en los ámbitos más clandestinos.

Los hombres eran las estrellas femeninas. Morían como palomas. Ensayaban desde niños, obligados a feminizar sus gestos y sus rasgos hasta que eran demasiado mayores para conservar la magia. La vida de las actrices duraba poco. La mayoría no sabían ser hombres encima de ese escenario. Fuera de él se estaba empezando a debatir sí era correcto que esos hombres fueran mujeres, si aquello no los llevaría a la sodomía, a no saber a qué género pertenecían, a contagiar a sus más adeptos admiradores.

Enjolras no era otra actriz. Era Desdémona, Julieta, Cleopatra. A veces un poco de cada una. Llenaba el teatro todas las noches. Los nobles le reverenciaban y se arrodillaban ante su presencia. Las mujeres querían llevar sus vestidos. La mentira cobraba vida cada noche y fuera de la palestra, la voz angelical mantenía los rasgos, pero no el tono. Enjolras utilizaba el teatro para poder hablar con los suyos, para cambiar el mundo.

Otelo era su castillo y la escena de la muerte su salón de mármol. La gente se levantaba mientras sus dedos rozaban el suelo, fingiendo su último suspiro. Combeferre lo cogía del brazo, manchado de betún negro. Era su asesino en escena, su marido, Otelo: el moro de Venecia, y su amigo fuera de ella, cuando Enjolras volvía a ser un chico al que obligaban a no cortarse el pelo y a arreglarse las uñas. Incluso cuando era él mismo.

Prouvaire era mejor Julieta. Era joven y bello, de nariz italiana y fuera de la tramoya recitaba poemas como si derritiera mantequilla, pero Enjolras llevaba más tiempo muriendo cada noche, luchando por la vida de Desdémona, dándole una identidad que nadie más parecía encontrar. El chico hacía de la mujer una persona, no sólo una flor que se deja morir.

Los jóvenes "actrices" se encontraron una noche en una taberna pequeña que los pobres visitaban cerca del teatro, cuando la representación estaba poco concurrida y no había nobles entre el público. Enjolras discutía con un par de fornidos artesanos de la arcilla sobre el derecho del pueblo llano a conocer la cultura y disfrutar la literatura de un modo más real, ya que la mayoría del pueblo era analfabeto. Mientras, les aseguraba que él no actuaba para los nobles, que actuaba para todos los que quisieran escucharle.

Prouvaire le miró a los ojos asintiendo y cómo ambos tenían claro su papel y no había competencias sonrieron entre la ristra de brazos que intentaba conseguir algo de comer.

La segunda vez que se encontraron, Combeferre le habló de Shakespeare elogiando su Julieta y se les unió Courfeyrac, un muchacho gracioso y ágil que solía hacer de Romeo en el teatro viejo.

….

Aún podía escuchar los aplausos, mientras se quitaba los rizos pelirrojos y soltaba los propios mirándose al espejo. El maquillaje era blanquecino; el carmín rojizo. Pensó que esa noche se había quedado grabada para siempre en su retina, como el sílice sobre la piedra.

Un brazo fuerte que aporreaba la puerta lo despertó y dio permiso para entrar.

Grantaire era asistente de la compañía aún cuando se escaqueaba para beber y siempre hablaba de más. Tardaba demasiado en quitarle el vestido, deliberadamente, sólo para discutir con él. Le miraba de un modo penetrante, con un cuidado de artista cuando sus dedos le bajaban las enaguas, cuidado que dejaba de lado al boxear en las tabernas más oscuras. Grantaire era un cínico y si Combeferre no lo hubiera rescatado de las calles, probablemente habría muerto. A Enjolras le parecía que no hacía demasiado bien, pero su compañero le tenía cariño y a pesar del alcohol, Grantaire conocía la literatura que allí se representaba como nadie. Era extraño que un hombre que parecía perdido y ajeno, pudiera interesarse tanto por las palabras.

- Esta noche habéis brillado con luz propia, Febo Apolo.

Enjolras apartó la mano de su regazo para que Grantaire pudiera desabrocharle el corsé. No tardó en chistar como siempre que el asistente hablaba.

- Hay algo que no está bien –confesó sin dejar de mirar su cara maquillada en el pequeño espejo de su tocador-. El pueblo sigue olvidando sus miserias durante un tiempo, pero hay algo en mí…

- Si me permitís, creo que es la escena de la muerte – dijo Grantaire. Enjolras se giró hacia él y Grantaire estuvo a punto de tragarse una ballena suelta del corsé-. Pedís respuestas y las tenéis –añadió.

-¿Y cómo muero? –contestó Enjolras con teatralidad, sus labios rojos juntos en un gesto pueril.

-No como una mujer. Una mujer no mostraría esa sumisión, esa aceptación ante el ser amado. Es como si Desdémona se declarara culpable y decidiera no luchar. Su esposo la está acusando de una calumnia, está envenenado –El corsé acabó en un sillón de terciopelo rojo y Grantaire se peleó con la falda. Enjolras empezó a sentir frío en su pecho lampiño-. Otelo miente y ella simplemente deja que la maten por esa mentira.

- Así son las mujeres –añadió Enjolras con rapidez.

- No me malinterpretéis, sois mi señor y eso debería bastarme, pero, así son las mujeres que inventáis en vuestras cabezas, vos, Shakespeare… Así es como queréis que sean. Tememos que un día su inteligencia no sea cuarteada.

- ¡Pero Grantaire! –Enjolras se agitó bajo sus brazos y se deshizo de la falda con un brinco -. Yo quiero la igualdad para el pueblo. Quiero que todos tengamos los mismos derechos, que los nobles no puedan controlar a las personas como si fueran tierras, que…

- En tu teatro no hay mujeres, Enjolras.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver que le hablaba de tú, como a un amigo.

Se puso una bata que colgaba de algún sitio, casi sin darse cuenta y comenzó a seguir al cínico que recogía los cojines de lo que había sido su cama, su lecho de muerte. La gente había abandonado sus asientos, y si algunos le esperaban fuera, a Enjolras no le importaba.

- ¿Qué decís? –dijo con la voz débil, casi un susurro de labios que aún no habían eliminado las pruebas de la función.

- Señor, mi señor –Grantaire caminaba ajetreado, ignorando los pasos tras de sí-. No me sigáis. Yo no he escuchado nada.

- Y sin embargo, os delata.

El hombre se volvió y contempló la figura que tenía enfrente. Parecía de mármol.

- ¿Conocéis a Bahorel, el operario del teatro viejo? – Enjolras asintió. Era un hombre fornido que levantaba telones y recogía escenarios con vigorosa alegría. Grantaire prosiguió-. A veces bebo con él, en el Corinto. A veces su lengua se le escapa tras el cuarto vino. Ayer me dijo que a Monsieur Prouvaire le había llegado una carta, de una actriz –matizó-. No una actriz como él, una muchacha que goza del patrocinio del barón de Pontmercy.

- ¿Es hermosa? –se limitó a decir Enjolras como si no le importara nada más.

- No más que vos –anunció el cínico sin esconderse, un rubor aleteó en sus mejillas-, pero es una mujer.

…..

Tenía el teatro viejo siete filas de sillas incómodas y raídas, algunas regaladas por reformas de casas nobles de tres plantas con jardín. A los lados, dos palcos arreglados y con buena vista al escenario, y al fondo un par de butacas doradas, o las sillas de reyes como solían llamarlas. Las sillas estaban por encima de las demás para que los asistentes vieran bien a los que se sentaban allí.

Las noches de representación, Bahorel guardaba las cortinas y el atrezzo, limpiaba de cera los márgenes del pasillo y revisaba las sillas. Había ricos de poca categoría familiar que las miraban con deseo y gracia, aunque disimulaban al ver al gran encargado amenazándoles sin palabras. Ninguno quería ser humillado en público.

Dos horas después de la representación, Courfeyrac volvió al escenario aún vestido de Romeo.

- ¡Bahorel, ayúdame! –lo tuteaba desde que se había unido a la compañía. Para el actor cualquier compañero merecía ese trato, aunque no pisara el escenario.

- ¿Qué os preocupa? –dijo Bahorel observando sus facciones asustadas.

- He derramado lágrimas en esta vida para desbordar el Sena –era el joven tan dramático incluso fuera de escena y sin público -. Las madres lloran por Romeo. Las jóvenes se desmayan por Romeo, pero ninguna lágrima puede superar las de ese pobre poeta. ¡Ay mi Julieta! –Bahorel supo de quién le hablaba y se alarmó. Por dentro esperaba el día en el que altos cargos no vieran bien a los hombres vestidos de mujer -. Ha cerrado la puerta con la fuerza de un titán. Temo que sus delicadas manos ya no puedan ser tomadas, y por supuesto, no me deja entrar.

- ¿Está mi señor Prouvaire afligido?

Courfeyrac lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza de más.

- Eso sería decir algo. Está atormentado como Medea –Bahorel se sintió perdido y Courfeyrac abrió los brazos para explicarse – ¿Recordáis la carta de la actriz, esa tal Cosette Fauchelevent?

Bahorel asintió con fuerza. Sabía que no podía tratarse de nada bueno. Jehan , como llamaba el círculo más cercano a Prouvaire, no toleraba hacer de Julieta poco menos que perfección. Tener competencia desleal no le beneficiaba.

- Fue tan educada la muchacha –siguió Courfeyrac y se acarició los rizos con una mano; sus ojos almendrados brillaban entre la candela -. Incluso él tuvo que reconocérselo. Se disculpó con la dulzura de una dama, pero lo que vino después es digno de una comedia amarga ¿No es una contradicción?

- ¿No hace eso Shakespeare? –respondió Bahorel con el susurro del que no sabe de qué habla.

- Eso es –contestó el actor sonriendo –Pontmercy la vio actuar en una de sus fiestas. Era algo tan íntimo, tan encerrado. La dama se sentiría un pajarillo, estoy seguro. El barón se prendó de ella de tal forma que debió sentirse Romeo. Su abuelo es viejo y le va a dejar todos los títulos. Los nobles saben eso bien, como saben comer con cucharas de oro.

Se iba por las ramas y Bahorel cambió de posición, impaciente.

- Monsieur…

- Esto que te voy a decir no es culpa de la pareja –anunció Courfeyrac algo más centrado -. La tía del barón quedó transfigurada por la actuación y estuvo hablando de ella en palacio, ¡fíjate! Hasta la reina había escuchado de la muchacha que hacía de Julieta. Y todo París está hablando de la audiencia que el rey, el rey, Bahorel, ha preparado para verla, para disfrutar de una actriz de verdad.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Esos mismos hombres que consideraban a las mujeres adornos a su alrededor, como una capa o un sombrero, eran los que acabarían pensando que tener a hombres en escena vestidos de mujer era aún peor, más aberrante.

¿Y qué diría el rey al saberlo? Él, que aborrecía la sodomía, se decía de forma no oficial, que había desplazado a su hermano pequeño porque gustaba demasiado de la compañía de hombres. Podían utilizar aquello como arma. Podían convencerlo.

- Si el rey lo legaliza…-comenzó a decir, y Courfeyrac se mordió el labio y pasó por su lado para marcharse.

- Lo sé. Debes calmar a nuestra Julieta. Sé que a ti te dejará entrar. Deben ver el brillo que aún posee.

Courfeyrac salió por la puerta del teatro casi encogido, seguramente pensando con cada músculo, cada pulso. Si aquello iba a extenderse tendría que avisar a sus compañeros.

Bahorel consiguió aquel trabajo sin saber ni un ápice de William Shakespeare. Lo consiguió como lo conseguía todo en la vida, como los osos consiguen la miel, con la fuerza. El director del teatro viejo quedó asombrado de su valía y decidió que aquel muchacho corpulento les costaría la mitad que dos eruditos y cargaría el doble de peso. Tampoco debía hacer mucho más.

Bahorel sabía leer poco y despacio, pero levantaba el telón casi sin ayuda y arreglaba la escena antes de que los personajes pudieran recordar que párrafo venía a continuación. Era rápido, inteligente y sus brazos habían evitado peleas entre butacas y robos entre columnas. Prouvaire le había enseñado a recitar.

La primera vez que vio su Julieta se enamoró al instante. No había visto en su Béziers natal cuello más largo y delicado, como el de un cisne. Las palabras se colaron entre sus músculos, con tanto gusto y tanta música que le hicieron pensar en el erotismo de escucharlas en la alcoba, donde las muchachas de su pueblo eran sólo suspiros y respiraciones agitadas. Esas palabras eran dignas de envolverlo como manos que se aferran ante el placer, eran pasión desnuda.

Pero bajo el vestido y el largo cabello, no encontraba Bahorel nada de lo que había visto en todas esas chicas en Béziers. No había pechos blancos y erguidos, ni caderas anchas, huesudas.

Bahorel amaba a la actriz con tanta fuerza como admiraba a su amigo fuera de la tramoya, y desde esa primera revelación, se convirtió en su protector.

Prouvaire lo educaba y lo hacía sentir digno. Le dedicaba las palabras más amables que nadie le había regalado y le hacía sentir importante. Courfeyrac era mejor bebedor, mejor jugador, pero Jehan le hacía estar vivo.

A veces se perdía en esa mentira. Sus sentimientos lo confundían. A veces cuando lo vestía, se le escapaba un beso en el cuello, sólo un gesto tranquilizador. Retiraba el dorado cabello y amaba la dulce piel que se erizaba bajo su roce. Idealizaba a Julieta, pero al ver a Prouvaire vestido nuevamente de hombre, el pelo recogido y la camisa ceñida en un pecho masculino, no sabía lo que sentía.

Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos, esperando un suspiro ahogado que no llegaba. Lo que bloqueaba la puerta cedió, pero Bahorel no se atrevió a entrar sin pedir permiso. En las tabernas era atrevido; en el teatro, sumiso y responsable.

- ¿Mi señor? –preguntó con timidez. Sus ojos intentaron colarse entre las rendijas de luz sin tocar la puerta con sus manos.

- Sí. Entrad, pero no me miréis. – la voz de Prouvaire era pastosa y lá me miráis ya no querréis ver a Julieta.

- Sois hermoso igualmente, señor –contestó Bahorel con cariño en la voz.

No hubo respuesta y Bahorel aceptó la invitación. La alcoba era sombría y sólo unos pocos rayos habían podido vencer a las cortinas. El sol de poniente se cerraba sobre las telas rojizas. Y allí, en el centro, el actor se hallaba sentado en un baúl lleno de ropa, con las manos en la cara, tapando su vergüenza.

- Courfeyrac estaba tan asustado –comenzó a decir, entre sollozos-. El muchacho es exagerado como él sólo. Recuerdo cuando dijo que había pescado siete truchas en el lago Pavin.

Bahorel sonrió.

- Recuerdo esa historia. La leyenda dice que ese lago alberga una puerta al infierno y él pensó que había molestado a un demonio, que incluso lo siguió hasta París. Piensa que en cualquier momento vendrá a visitarlo pero…

- Pero sólo si vuelve a comer pescado –acabó por él. Jean levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos e irritados. Cuando Bahorel lo miró, el cariño atravesó la habitación y sólo deseó protegerlo. Se agachó frente a él y tomó sus manos. Eran pequeñas y de dedos largos, ¡Ah, había imaginado tantas veces que era una muchacha! Tantas veces como veces esas manos le habían dado calor.

- No habéis nacido para estar triste –le dijo sin soltar sus manos. Su voz fue un susurro que se perdió en la tarde.

- No debí nacer para ser Julieta tampoco, me temo –confesó Jean. Su voz seguía siendo temblorosa, pero ante el contacto, parecía más entero -. Vos me diréis que no es verdad, aún cuando no habéis visto a otra. A una que lo parece de verdad. ¿Qué sé yo de las mujeres? Ni siquiera tengo hermanas.

Bahorel le levantó la barbilla y se perdió en sus ojos azules.

- Eso os hace mejor actor. Y dejadme deciros que sois intrépido. Nadie puede callaros. El público os ama –quería tanto demostrarle que era verdad, pero él no era nadie o así se sentía.

- ¿Pero me amará aquel al que quiero amar? –susurró Prouvaire a un milímetro de sus labios. El aire se mezcló entre sus pieles, dulce y adictivo como la manzana de Adán.

- No me améis – contestó Bahorel, porque en el fondo lo sabía. A veces lo encontraba mirándole. Y quería tanto mirarlo como él se merecía, pero sería injusto -. Alguien como vos está por encima de ese amor. No quiero partiros en dos. No tengo espada.

Hay en ese cuerpo un poeta –le dijo Prouvaire levantándose. No era la primera vez que Bahorel lo rechazaba. A veces lo hacía después de que el actor hubiera sido demasiado atrevido.

Sin embargo, a veces brotaba una esperanza. Era como si el asistente girara en su aura, como si el poeta fuera su sol. Le quemaba, pero no podía dejarlo. Lo amaba. No como él merecía, pero su amor era genuino.

- ¿Me amaríais si fuera una mujer? –le dijo mirándose al espejo. Tenía el pelo enredado y Bahorel lo miró con una sonrisa casi invisible.

- Eso no importa. Miradme –le dijo bajando la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fueron los callos de sus dedos -. Aquello que merecéis, se os dará. Encontraréis a alguien que os hará sentir perfecto, tan feliz y tan puro. Alguien que os ame tal y como sois, que no vea en vos a Julieta, ni a Fedria. Alguien que os mire y os vea a vos. Alguien culto y con maneras, con las manos cuidadas de guantes de seda.

Prouvaire sonrió sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Bahorel sabía que no podía ser el elegido y Jean no podía enfadarse con él. Si sólo podía tener su amistad y algo parecido a un sueño de vez en cuando, tomaría cuanto se le diera.

- ¿Y quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy yo sin esas criaturas maravillosas? No soy Helena, pero ansío tanto la mirada de Paris, ¿Y quién es Julieta si no está en mi piel? –suspiró mientras se peinaba. Bahorel tomó el cepillo entre sus dedos y dejó que sus callos acariciaran los rizos pajizos.

Él no era Paris ni Romeo.


	2. El asalto de los cobardes

Cuando Courfeyrac llegó al teatro del Marais, llevaba la camisa por fuera y el pelo pegado a la frente. Sus pies ardían como el metal en la hoguera, pero no paró para adecentarse (tampoco es que se hubiera mirado en un espejo). Le sorprendió poder adentrarse entre las butacas sin que un operario lo interceptara. El asistente debía estar en alguna taberna, donde solía pasar las tardes, o al menos siempre que Courfeyrac se lo encontraba y hablaban de lo bello que estaba Enjolras vestido de Desdémona. Siempre acababa lamentándose de lo que le suponía desnudarlo cada día. Courfeyrac era educado, pero ya olía que acabaran hablando siempre del mismo tema cuando se encontraban. Era educado, e iba algo ebrio cuando aquello ocurría, la llegando a la escena cuando una voz grave y autoritaria lo hizo parar en seco, congelado y estático. Miró hacia arriba y observó desde esa perspectiva a un hombre que le parecía enorme, retirándose la sombra de una mancha con un pañuelo.

-Sois Combeferre, ¿verdad? –El hombre lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero más cordialidad -¿No me recordáis? –Courfeyrac intentó no parecer decepcionado, pero ciertamente le dolía el cuello de mirar hacia arriba y dio dos pasos atrás. Combeferre parecía desde allí algo más pequeño.

-Que os recuerde no significa que no me sorprenda vuestra visita. La representación ha terminado.

-¡No soy un espía! –se defendió Courfeyrac con rapidez y voz chillona.

Combeferre sonrió como si hubiera hablado un niño.

-No he dicho yo tal cosa –su gesto era dulce y su cara se descubrió entre las velas; su piel era blanca al fin, aunque enrojecida por la fuerza con la que se había retirado el betún.

-Debe ser horrible –dijo Courfeyrac de pronto, olvidando que era víctima de una urgencia –cubrir una piel tan hermosa con capas de betún.

-Si no, no sería el moro de Venecia –Combeferre bajó de las tablas con un salto y se acercó a él. A la misma altura, Courfeyrac pudo ver que le sacaba una cabeza, pero su mirada no le atemorizaba. Quizás tenía que intentar evitar esa manía de hablar de más, y eso incluía cortejar.

- ¿Qué os trae al Marais? –preguntó Combeferre con impaciencia.

Courfeyrac se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Venía a avisaros, ¿Puedo tutearos? –dijo Courfeyrac de pronto, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Sois mi amigo? –le contestó Combeferre. Había más curiosidad que otra cosa en su voz.

-¿Queréis que lo sea? –El joven se sentía irresistible y sonrió con seguridad.

-Hacedlo. No he matado más que en el escenario.

-Oh, es que tengo esa pequeña regla. Mi familia son mis colegas. Y tú –marcó la palabra con el tono y sus manos-, tú eres uno de ellos. No vendría a avisaros si no me importara lo que os pasara. En realidad temo por Desdémona esta noche. Apuesto a que has oído los rumores –dijo al fin.

-De rumores no vivimos los actores. Sé leer, y he leído –Combeferre dio vueltas alrededor de él y Courfeyrac se sintió al fin intimidado -. Perdonad que yo no os tutee. He leído los ensayos de Molière sobre las mujeres, sobre los trabajos que deberían desempeñar. Sé que divierte al rey. Podría convencerlo de su verdad.

-Está pensando en hacer un teatro. La comedia francesa –anunció Courfeyrac -. Tanto tiempo peleando por tener un teatro nuevo y se lo regala a ese cómico.

- No me malinterpretéis. Soy el primero en valorar la igualdad, y Enjolras, creedme.

- Te creo –una vez dado el permiso. Courfeyrac no iba a volver a hablar de vos. No le gustaba. Le recordaba a los religiosos y a los amigos de su padre.

- Sin embargo, qué dolor cuando le veo amar lo que hace. Enjolras no sabe hacer otra cosa Sólo es capaz de hacer aquello que despierta sus pasiones. Que injusticia que se lo quitaran –Combeferre se paró muy cerca de él; sus ojos eran grises, pero profundos- ¿No puede haber una solución que favorezca a las mujeres y a aquellos actores que las representan? Cuando pienso en aquel heraldo que traerá esa ley para cambiarlo todo…No me imagino interpretando a Otelo sin Enjolras.

- Ni yo a Romeo sin mi Julieta.

- ¿Cuántas mujeres ricas habrán oído la noticia? ¿Cuántas vivirán de esa idea? –enfatizó Combeferre abriendo los brazos -. ¿Qué será de nuestros compañeros, entonces?

…

Cuando Courfeyrac se marchó dejando su recado, Combeferre sintió la imperiosa necesidad de buscar a Enjolras. Las noticias sobre la actriz que representaría en la corte empeoraban la situación que Combeferre ya conocía.

Lo encontró recogiendo sus últimas cosas, con el sayo puesto. No llevaba jubón sobre la camisa, como si quisiera ocultar su pasado distinguido. El sayo era del color de la uva de Burdeos, rojo oscuro con cuello de seda. Se había recogido el pelo, como si intentara reivindicar su masculinidad.

- ¿Ya te vas? –le dijo Combeferre con la voz alterada. Combeferre era reservado para ser un actor, y sólo tuteaba a la gente en la que confiaba plenamente.

Enjolras parecía tranquilo. Ni se molestó en ponerse un sombrero sobre el cabello revuelto.

-Es noche cerrada ya. Hemos terminado aquí –contestó sin más.

-Amigo mío, no quisiera decirte esto –Combeferre lo tomó del brazo acercándolo a él -, por mucho que ya hayamos hablado del tema.

-Hablarlo no hizo que desapareciera –respondió Enjolras con los labios llenos, sin miedo en la voz -. He conversado con Grantaire. Creo que tu noticia es la suya. Sólo algo parecido te haría ser tan comedido.

-Camino sobre cristales rotos –le respondió su amigo sin apenas voz-. Asustarte es lo último que pretendo.

-Entonces no estoy asustado –le contestó Enjolras.

Combeferre lo miró. Intentaba encontrar en él una debilidad, pero Enjolras siguió de pie, con los hombros rectos, altivo. Sabía que algún día, y no sería tarde, los rumores serían las noticias, y las noticias, las leyes.

-Mantén la calma, pero no me mientas. No así –Combeferre se acercó a la pequeña mesa en la que, tras la representación, los personajes femeninos dejaban las joyas. Allí tomó una copa que llenó de vino hasta la mitad y bebió de un trago.

-No quiero ser el títere de un rey, amigo –Enjolras apretó los puños hasta que le dolieron las manos -. Si uno de ellos va a decidir mi futuro, no le daré tal alegría. No me verá dejar el teatro hasta que despeguen mis pies de la madera y me arranquen las manos del corsé. Yo soy Desdémona. Encontrad a una mujer que sea mejor que yo, y traedla –dijo con tono duro. La rabia hacía que sus cejas se juntaran en un gesto desdeñoso-. Le daré mi corona si es mejor. Hombre o mujer, no haré distinción.

-¿Y qué harás cuando esté penalizado? ¿Arriesgarás tu cabeza? ¿Ocultarás tu corazón en una mazmorra? –dijo Combeferre, había miedo en su voz.

-Lucharé como debió luchar Desdémona por su vida. Esa es la única elección que me queda.

…

La noticia llegó pocas semanas después. El rey Sol envió heraldos a todos los teatros de París y a las tabernas más pequeñas. Era irónico, pues en éstas había mujeres actuando desde hacía años, pero ellas no toleraban que las obligaran a que todos los personajes femeninos fueran mujeres. Algunas mujeres hacían de Enrique VIII y verdaderamente lo vieron abusivo. Había hombres que llevaban corsés tanto como mujeres con espada en esa parte de la ciudad. Allí, apenas importaba quién hiciera qué.

El tono alarmado de la carta, que el monarca seguramente sólo había firmado, germinó en la gente. Entre los nobles se empezó a desatar el miedo a los hombres actrices. Se aseguraba que eran como prostitutas que sodomizarían a sus hijos vestidos de tul y maquillaje en polvo, pero con un arma destructiva entre las piernas.

El Duque de Orleáns intentó hacer que el rey fuera más prudente, pero ya no era delfín de Francia, y su hermano lo había desterrado de Versalles hacía años. Lo llamaba "enfermo" y "sodomita", y sus ideas no hacían más que corroborar sus teorías. En tan solo un mes, las representaciones se cancelaron para hacer pruebas a todas las jóvenes que querían ser Desdémona, Helena o Julieta.

Los anteriores dueños del papel estaban malditos.

Fue la tarde que el teatro cerró sus puertas, la que encontró a Grantaire corriendo hacia la alcoba de Otelo. Hacía una semana que Combeferre ya no se vestía.

- ¿Habéis visto a Enjolras? –preguntó Grantaire sin respiración, y el actor lo miró con los ojos oscuros del desaliento.

- Hace días que no lo veo. No es extraño que se oculte. Los hombres de bien se han puesto violentos –reconoció Combeferre. Aunque se le había mantenido el trabajo, estaba asustado por el revuelo que se había alcanzado con la nueva ley.

- Sabéis que no se cortará el pelo, que no dejará de cruzar las piernas, tocando el arpa con sus dedos. Mi señor es Desdémona.

- Grantaire, sé que lo amáis. Vuestra voz me lo confirma sin palabras –le dijo Combeferre. Grantaire enrojeció y se apartó para que el actor se levantara.

Combeferre fue hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Si lo encontrarais por mí… –le dijo -. Temo que se haya marchado, pero temo aún más que siga en París, lejos de todo lo que conoce.

- Haría cualquier cosa por actuar –reconoció Grantaire. Lo conocía al dedillo; Recordaba cada conversación entre bambalinas, cada dedo esbelto sujetándose a él para quitarse las medias de seda, cada impulso insolente -. Hay teatros oscuros en los sótanos de algunas tabernas. Cada noche representan sátiras, pero ése no es lugar para él. Su belleza se perdería entre la basura y la decadencia.

- Cualquier cosa –Combeferre lo cogió del brazo y le habló con seriedad-.Él haría cualquier cosa por ser una actriz otra vez. En la palestra, es lo único que puede ser.

…..

No lo encontró en las dos noches siguientes. Grantaire se perdió en las tabernas y teatros más escondidos. Bebió hasta de la última copa, desesperado. Durmió entre barriles y comió más bien poco. Una semana después, su semblante era el de un indigente y Combeferre no lo había visto aparecer en días.

Monsieur Mabeuf, el director del Marais por aquel entonces, tenía una extraña cadena de muchachas a las puertas del teatro. Apreciaba a Enjolras, y era el principal admirador de su trabajo (además del máximo favorecido por su éxito), pero las leyes eran más fuertes que su cariño y tenía que comer para seguir viviendo. De todas formas, su estrella había huido, aunque Combeferre no quisiera reconocerlo.

Combeferre, por su parte, a veces no era capaz de entender por qué seguía confiando en Grantaire, y dedicaba las noches a buscar por su cuenta. Tenía la paciencia de un santo, pero carecía de los contactos, así que a la cuarta noche se dio por vencido y paró en el Corinto para calentarse las manos y la garganta.

Los hombres hablaban de cómo las mujeres se habían vuelto locas y preparaban sus papeles en lugar de atender a sus maridos, padres o hermanos. Era un tema recurrente entre los hombres de capa y almilla, mientras que los trabajadores no tenían esa suerte, ya que ni ellos ni sus esposas o hermanas sabían leer. El barullo se repartía, por tanto, entre borrachos sin conversación civilizada aparente y ricos que se quejaban en voz alta de su desdichada suerte.

Combeferre se acercó al tabernero, que limpiaba platos de madera sin mucho tino.

- Señor –le dijo-, un coñac y dos palabras, por favor.

- ¿Palabras? –dijo el tabernero, que carecía de pelo y de sombrero-. A las tabernas uno sólo trae penas.

- Sólo una pregunta, señor…

- Lesgles…me llaman Bossuet. Estos de aquí –dijo señalando a dos hombres que se tambaleaban sobre un banco en un rincón -. Supongo que vos también podéis, os lo permito.

- Soy Combeferre. Mi nombre no os interesa, pero contestadme. ¿Habéis visto al operario del Marais? Viene mucho por aquí. Debe ser un buen cliente, pues bebe y juega como un caballero. Es más ancho que alto y tiene esta nariz algo inclinada.

- Dejadme pensar –dijo el señor Lesgles olvidando los platos. Por su cara, no estaba surtiendo efecto-. El caso es que conozco al caballero.

- No ha venido en la última semana –Una voz varonil y rota habló en el otro extremo de la barra. Combeferre se fijó en que el hombre se les había acercado motivado por la conversación.

- Sois Bahorel, ¿no es así? –le dijo Combeferre-. Os he visto en el teatro viejo. ¿Cómo está Romeo? –preguntó casi con diversión.

- Quién me preocupa ahora es Julieta –dijo Bahorel con sinceridad- ¿Por qué buscáis a Grantaire? ¿Ya no trabaja para vos?

- Me temo que estamos en la misma situación. Me preocupa mi Desdémona. Al menos la antigua Desdémona, ya me entendéis.

El tabernero se alejó un poco al ver que el caballero encontraba a alguien que le ofreciera mejor información.

- Enjolras ha desaparecido –concluyó Combeferre-. Requerí a Grantaire para su búsqueda y ahora no sé nada de ambos. Qué locura nos ha tocado vivir.

- Monsieur Prouvaire no sale de casa. Mi señor es orgulloso. Cosette Fauchelevent ha conseguido el papel de Julieta y él ha muerto con el nombramiento.

- Creo que Enjolras simplemente no quiso ver ese día –confesó Combeferre y se irguió para marcharse - ¿No habéis visto a Grantaire, entonces?

- Me gustaría ayudaros, señor –anunció Bahorel con pena. Se notaba que estaba siendo sincero.

Combeferre salía por la puerta, el coñac quemando sus entrañas, cuando un bulto pequeño y agachado tropezó contra él. Cuando éste levantó la cabeza pudo ver que se trataba de Courfeyrac, que venía acalorado y agitado.

- Qué mala ventura encontrarte aquí –le dijo Courfeyrac con la voz alterada por la angustia-. Me gustaría que fuera otro momento y hablaríamos de Platón, o de lo que tú quisieras, pero me temo que debo entregar malas noticias ¿Está Bahorel dentro?

- Sí –Combeferre notó que Courfeyrac respiraba con dificultad y lo sujetó posando una mano en su espalda. El chico se lo agradeció con la mirada-. Os acompaño.

- Eres un ángel –le dijo mientras Combeferre lo ayudaba a moverse entre la gente y las mesas.

Al verlos, Bahorel se levantó y corrió a su encuentro, alarmado. Parecía que Courfeyrac había venido corriendo desde Pottiers.

- Señor, venís en mal estado y del color de las manzanas. Decidme, ¿Me buscabais? Espero que no, y que sólo hayáis perdido una apuesta –dijo Bahorel sin apenas una pausa.

Courfeyrac cogió aire y se tapó la cara con las manos. La mano en su espalda se tensó.

- ¡Qué más quisiera beber contigo, Bahorel! Incluso pedirte que me protegieras de mis deudas. Siéntate o te caerás – le dijo con la voz temblorosa. Bahorel se acercó más a él.

- Disparadme ahora que estoy de pie –contestó Bahorel con sobresalto.

- Hablad o me mataréis –añadió Combeferre.

- ¡Es mi dulce poeta! –anunció Courfeyrac con un sollozo- ¿Cómo puede alguien rasgar la belleza con sus propias manos? ¿Cómo se altera tanta perfección con un solo golpe?

Bahorel le apretó el brazo para que hablara más rápido y conciso; estaba empezando a sentirse enfermo.

- Fueron esos hombres, en aquel callejón. No dejo de preguntarme por qué lo dejé en esa mala sombra. Apenas nos veíamos las caras ahí. Siempre ha sido tan obstinado, tú lo sabes Bahorel. Eran cinco, quizás más. Nadie consigue decirme nada. Había girado hacia la calle del Latrán cuando escuché las voces –Courfeyrac tomó aire y dos lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos esmeralda-. Lo llamaron "princesa" y los golpes resonaron entre el muro y la noche. Apenas lo reconocí al verlo allí.

- ¿Quiénes eran? Decídmelo. –Bahorel no derramó una lágrima. La rabia no se lo permitía.

- Nobles, señores. Hablaban bien –respondió Courfeyrac.

- No penséis en eso ahora –les dijo Combeferre -. Pensad en ayudar a vuestro amigo, en su recuperación.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a un médico –añadió Courfeyrac. Bahorel no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera venganza -. Está en mi alcoba y te ruego, Bahorel, que no te asustes al verlo ¡Esa cara de porcelana! Cómo la han mancillado.

Combeferre iba a hablar cuando el tabernero se acercó a los hombres con sigilo y habló con voz queda.

- Ha sido deshonroso escucharos, pero cómo ignorar tantos gritos entre mis paredes –dijo -. Me acuerdo del señor Prouvaire, y de lo bondadoso que era en sus propinas. Hacía los días más radiantes con sus rimas, sí señor.

Nadie entendía qué quería decirles el hombre hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Conozco a este médico que vive en Montmorency, es un amigo. El terreno está lo bastante alejado para que sea tranquilo y el campo aligera cualquier recuperación, o eso dice el doctor Joly.

- ¿El doctor Joly? –preguntó Bahorel.

- Mis señores verán que es discreto, y acogerá a su poeta por muy poco. Lo sanará y le devolverá la alegría. Quedará como nuevo –dijo Lesgles con más entusiasmo del esperado, como si hablara de un chaleco -, pero apurad, es obvio que lleváis prisa. Os daré la dirección.

Los tres hombres corrieron hacia los cuartos en los que dormía Courfeyrac, y Combeferre les ayudó a alquilar un coche.

Cuando Bahorel entró al cuarto y vio el pequeño bulto encogido, se le partió el corazón. Había teñido las sábanas de rojo y su cara estaba magullada e hinchada. Apenas podía abrir uno de sus preciosos ojos. Bahorel sólo pudo derrumbarse, como una torre que cae ante un cañonazo. Se armó de valor y envolvió a Jehan en una de las mantas que yacían a los pies de la cama, y lo tomó en sus brazos como a un niño pequeño. El muchacho se agarró a su cuello ansiando ser protegido.

- ¿Habéis venido a salvarme, Bahorel? –dijo en un susurro. La voz cristalina de la tramoya parecía escondida entre sus labios hinchados.

- No malgastéis vuestros latidos con mi nombre, _mon petit_. Mientras yo os escolte nadie volverá a haceros daño, nunca. Dormid en mis brazos y despertaréis de esta pesadilla.

Cuando salió, vio a Courfeyrac apoyado en la puerta con las manos sobre la cara. Parecía a punto de caer. Combeferre, que había olvidado a Grantaire y su búsqueda, lo miró con preocupación.

- Necesita descansar –le dijo Combeferre a Bahorel -. Me quedaré aquí esta noche si no me necesitáis. Tomad –le entregó un puñado de monedas que Bahorel agradeció sin palabras, intentando no despertar a Prouvaire.

- Cuidadlo –le dijo Bahorel señalando la cabeza de rizos que pertenecía a Courfeyrac -. Ahora, os dejo.

- Buena suerte –Le respondió Combeferre señalando el bulto en sus brazos.

…..

Cuando los rayos entraron por la ventana de su cuarto, Courfeyrac abrió un ojo, notando que estaba en lo que solía llamar hogar. Se sentía tan cansado que los músculos se le habían quedado pegados a la sábana. No la reconocía; no era la sábana en la que se había levantado la mañana anterior. ¿La había cambiado sin darse cuenta?

Se quedó sentado unos minutos, absorto y desorientado, hasta que una presencia tranquilizadora inundó su pequeño espacio.

- ¡Por fin! Llegué a pensar que habíais muerto.

Courfeyrac miró al costado y se encontró con la sonrisa franca de Combeferre.

- Por Dios que me has custodiado –le dijo Courfeyrac, y añadió con un bostezo- ¿Has dormido?

- Algo –respondió Combeferre encogiéndose de hombros y señalando dos cojines y una manta en el suelo.

- Sí que soy mal anfitrión. –Courfeyrac se sentó en el borde de la cama comprobando que había sido desprovisto del chaleco y los bombachos. Llevaba puesta una camisola larga y blanca y unos calzones grandes.

- He dormido en sitios peores –le contestó Combeferre con una mueca.

Courfeyrac la aceptó con una sonrisa; sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ofrecer a aquel que lo había cuidado toda la noche. Sí que era mal anfitrión, sin una cama decente y ni un pedazo de pan.

- Os habéis puesto rojo –le dijo Combeferre, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Courfeyrac se acarició las mejillas. Estaban calientes.

- Porque estoy avergonzado de no tener nada que ofrecerte ¿Y yo quiero llamarte amigo? Te ruego no te vayas, que sé que en el mercado al menos podría pagar dos manzanas –Courfeyrac tiró de él mientras hablaba y Combeferre cayó en la cama, casi encima de su anfitrión. Sus caras estaban demasiado juntas, de modo que Courfeyrac sólo tuvo que susurrar-. Duerme. Deja que Morfeo te lleve. Yo volveré antes de que hayas cerrado los ojos.

- ¿En vuestro lecho, decís? –observó Combeferre. La situación lo divertía y lo turbaba a partes iguales. Qué extraño era este Courfeyrac.

- Mi lecho es mejor que el suelo –le respondió Courfeyrac como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. Deja que te cuide como me has cuidado tú. Luego podrás volver al teatro. Las preocupaciones lo son menos sin sueño y con comida, créeme.

- Sois directo –le dijo Combeferre, aunque dejó que la sábana que el mismo había puesto antes de acostar a Courfeyrac lo atrapara.

- Soy muchas cosas. Soy actor –respondió Courfeyrac acariciándole la barbilla con un dedo.

Cuando Combeferre empezó a notar la calidez del gesto, la mano ya se había marchado.

…..

Aquella tarde, Courfeyrac acompañó a Combeferre al teatro y hablaron durante todo el camino, dejando las preocupaciones de ambos atrás.

- Y ahora, señor, tengo que irme –dijo Combeferre cuando llegaron a la _Rue des Francs- Burgesois_ -. Aquí parto. Espero veros con noticias sobre vuestro amigo. Ahora, encontrar a una nueva Desdémona es mi prioridad.

- ¿Esperas verme, dices? –le contestó Courfeyrac con alegría en la voz. El calor volvió a sus mejillas, aunque el aire era algo frío -. Sucederá entonces, si eso deseas.

Combeferre le ofreció la mano algo avergonzado. Se notaba que, pese a su timidez, disfrutaba de los cumplidos. Courfeyrac la tomó y se despidió con una sonrisa. No tenía un balcón al que proclamar su amor, como Romeo, pero lo sentía en el alma. Como buen actor, sabía perfectamente que no importaba si su alma gemela llevaba largos vestidos o jubones de flores doradas y camisas anchas. Cuando le estrechara la mano, lo sabría.

Entonces, lo supo. Como era lógico, le dio miedo. Y el miedo se convirtió en la emoción más maravillosa que nunca había sentido.

…..

El doctor Joly vivía en una casa de campo a las afueras de París. Era una casa vieja custodiada por lavanda y manzanos, con piedra desgastada y maltrecha por los años y las lluvias de otoño. Viajaba a caballo atendiendo a todo aquel que lo necesitara, fuera cual fuera su estatus. No necesitaba más que aquello que plantaba y aquello que vendía. Para él, la medicina no era un negocio; era una pasión, y como todas las pasiones, ésta lo obsesionaba por las noches. Porque no podía curar a todo el mundo.

Sabía que vivía en una época complicada. La edad media había dejado la peste a las espaldas, y la mayoría de gente seguía rezando para que Dios no volviera a enfadarse. Del empirismo racional no quedaba ni aquella losa que Paracelso plantó años atrás. Los campesinos seguían confiando en las plantas y en las manos juntas en penitencia, no en los venenos capaces de salvar a las personas. Era una estupidez. Se reían de Joly cuando decía que el mercurio podía matar, y también curar en una dosis pequeña.

- Hay un holandés –Le decía un día a su vecina, la señora Dubois, una mujer obesa que mataba gallinas con una mano-, que ha inventado una máquina para las telas. Pretendía obtener las mejores telas si podía observar las fibras de cerca. En cambio, vio a estos animalitos. Los llama animáculos. Dice que están en todas partes y que se transmiten por el aire.

- ¿Son acaso abejas? – le contestó la mujer con una ceja levantada. Qué poco entendía a aquel que se llamaba a sí mismo doctor.

- No, _madame_. Son más pequeños. No podemos verlos con el ojo humano. Sólo esta máquina es capaz de adivinarlos en la inmensidad. Se llama microscopio.

- ¿Y de qué sirve ver aquello que no podemos comer o beber? Si inventaran más máquinas para transportarnos por la ciudad, mi buen doctor, iría usted a París con la primera carta de la mañana…

- Creo que no entiende usted lo que significa este descubrimiento –le dijo Joly con la voz dura, pero un deje de comprensión ante la ignorancia.

Obviamente, la señora se ofendió y dejó de hacerle tartas de calabaza al doctor.

Desde aquel desafortunado momento, la casa del médico olía siempre a calabaza. Ya se encargaba la señora Dubois de dejar sus tartas en el alféizar de la ventana, a la vista y al olfato de su vecino.

Eso fue lo primero que notó Jehan cuando despertó. Olía a calabaza, pero también a lavanda, y sintió un aire puro que rara vez circulaba por la ciudad. Su cama era grande, de sábanas limpias y frescas. No sabía donde estaba, y su último recuerdo era Bahorel. Sus brazos fuertes flexionados bajo sus rodillas. Rescatándole.

Notó al incorporarse que le dolían hasta las uñas de los pies. Entonces vio esas caras de nuevo: El odio nublando sus miradas, y los palos, los insultos rodeando su buen humor.

Había decidido que la paz era más maravillosa que la batalla y había aceptado reunirse con Cosette Fauchelevent para enterrar el hacha que dividía a las dos Julietas. Estaba escribiendo, y Courfeyrac decía que era bueno. Ese día sentía que quizás, había otro camino marcado para él, uno igual de brillante que ser la dama más bonita de toda la escena parisina. Y como una mariposa que pierde las alas al llegar la noche, su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

Intentó sentarse sobre el colchón de paja y plumas y ahogó un gemido. El costado estaba inflamado; le dolía incluso pensar. Intentaba calmarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe seco.

- ¡Señor qué alegría! –un joven apenas mayor que él, de piernas largas y ojos grandes, entró en el cuarto con brío. Se notaba que estaba feliz de un modo casi exagerado -. Tres días lleváis durmiendo. Le dije a aquel asistente que se marchara, o iba a perder su empleo. Escribiré al teatro. Qué preocupado estaba.

Jehan abrió aún más los ojos y escudriñó al desconocido. Era dinámico y tenía los ojos de un color… quizás verde, meloso, gatuno.

- Os apliqué linimento de lavanda y romero en la espalda. No tenía un color bonito.

- Gracias –murmuró Jean con amabilidad - ¿Acaso sois médico?

- ¿Acaso sois adivino? –respondió el supuesto médico con alegría- . Soy el doctor Joly, aunque miento con el nombre, pues nunca me he doctorado –El doctor se acercó a la cama y susurró contra su oído- : Debéis saber cómo son estos alegres granjeros. Uno utiliza un poco de romero por aquí y por allí, dos palabras en latín y ya es Fracastoro.

- Conozco ese idioma –dijo Prouvaire con sorpresa, incorporándose un poco más.

- Pero no sois médico –aventuró Joly- ¡Entonces sois poeta! –añadió. Jehan se sonrojó un poco.

Casi había olvidado el dolor.

Desde entonces, cada persona que pasaba por debajo de la ventana del doctor, podía ver una silueta hermosa e indescifrable. No podían decir si era una mujer, un hombre o un niño pequeño. Sólo adivinaban que tenía una pluma en la mano y un cuaderno en el regazo y que miraba al horizonte. Así comenzó Prouvaire a recuperarse.


	3. Lo que devuelve el viento

El tercer día desde el ataque recibió todo el teatro viejo, y en especial Courfeyrac, la visita del barón. Marius Pontmercy era un joven algo aniñado, de pelo moreno y rebelde, algunas pecas adornando sus mejillas y unos ojos grisáceos de aspecto inocente. Hablaba con prudencia y apocamiento, pero resaltaba sus convicciones con gestos de manos largas y cuidadas. Courfeyrac lo encontró gracioso, aún cuando parecía haberse adueñado del teatro tras la famosa ley a favor de las actrices.

- Sabed, señor, que no pretendo avasallaros –le dijo Marius a Courfeyrac tras una hora inmerso en el ensayo. Julieta aún no había aparecido -. Mi prometida, mademoiselle Fauchelevent es justa y admira a monsieur Prouvaire. Habría escuchado con gusto sus consejos.

- También admiraba Bruto a César –le contestó Courfeyrac.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? –intentó adivinar el barón, pero Courfeyrac se calmó. El barón parecía ofendido -. Condeno el acto violento al que vuestro compañero fue sometido. Cosette es piadosa y no deja de hablar de Jean Prouvaire y de cómo gustaría de visitarlo.

- Perdonadme entonces –Courfeyrac bajó la voz y se acercó a la butaca en la que Marius se había acomodado -. Estamos alterables estos días.

- ¿Practicáis esgrima, monsieur Courfeyrac? –preguntó Pontmercy de repente.

- Me temo que no –Courfeyrac jugaba como mucho al _Paumé, _un deporte parecido al tenis que sustituía las raquetas por las palmas de las manos.

- Pero sabéis que cuando alguien gana, otro tiene que perder –El barón lo miró a los ojos. Había algo de empatía en sus palabras -. Mi amada Cosette ha estudiado a Shakespeare hasta dormirse en sus líneas. Ella merecía una oportunidad, y eso llevaba implícito hacer daño a alguien, aunque eso fuera lo último que ella pretendía.

- Dejad que la conozca, y podré juzgarla –contestó Courfeyrac ya sin dureza-. Es una mujer, y a mis oídos ha llegado que es bella y de voz lírica, pero eso no la convierte en Julieta. Traedla mañana al ensayo, barón, y dejad que interprete sus líneas. Si mi Romeo puede amarla, yo la amaré.

Pontmercy se puso color escarlata y los ojos se le abrieron como dos lunas llenas.

- ¡No literalmente! –exclamó Courfeyrac – No sufráis.

Marius sonrió con timidez y asintió, poniéndose el sombrero antes de partir.

….

Aquella tarde perdió el doctor a un paciente de sífilis. El cielo era claro y despejado, como si le abriera los brazos, pero Joly se sentía angustiado y perdido. Se sentía idiota. Sabía leer, escribir y aplicar cobre para cauterizar heridas, pero apenas conocía nada de todos aquellos demonios invisibles que arrancaban la vida a las personas con fiebre y sudores.

No quería encerrarse, y a la vez, tampoco deseaba encontrarse con nadie. Aún olía a muerte a su alrededor.

Abrió la puerta de madera que daba al jardín con resignación, y encontró a Prouvaire bajo un árbol. El sol de la tarde le doraba el cabello y las mejillas. Los golpes eran apenas perceptibles en su rostro y se ocultaban entre la ropa holgada. Joly sabía que estaba casi recuperado, al menos físicamente, pero había algo en él que no quería verle partir. La melancolía del muchacho le hacía sentir cierto cariño y esa sensación era agradable en una mente tan científica y solitaria.

Había un libro en su regazo, como siempre, pero era un paso importante que se hubiera animado a salir de su cuarto. Estar encerrado lo debilitaba.

- Buenas tardes, doctor –dijo Jehan; su tono de voz era cordial e inocente, algo tentativo.

- Malas tardes_, mon ami_ –respondió Joly- , pero no quiero entristeceros. Habéis salido y el sol os hace brillar. Temo no seos ya útil.

- No me duele el cuerpo, pero quién sabe cuando sanará mi alma. Sin embargo, hablar con vos podría ayudarme. Creed que sois útil.

Joly sonrió por primera vez desde que partiera por la mañana.

- ¿Tengo permiso para sentarme? –dijo el médico señalando la hierba que rodeaba su manzano más lustroso.

- El suelo es vuestro –le contestó Jehan con simpatía. Joly lo interpretó como una invitación y cruzó las piernas a su lado. El día era menos frío que los anteriores. Casi le sobraba la chaqueta.

- ¿Escribís o leéis? –dijo Joly tras unos minutos contemplativos.

- Os he robado la Eneida del despacho. Esperaba que no hubiera inconveniente en que la leyera –el muchacho sonrió con timidez.

- El único inconveniente es que leáis cosas tan tristes. Un buen médico no os lo recomendaría –señaló Joly medio en broma. El aire fresco lo hacía sentirse algo mejor, más animado.

- ¡Pero Eneas fundó Roma! –le dijo Jean.

- Después de perder a dos amores en la vida, ¿no os parece demasiado por una ciudad?

Jehan pensó en el amor. No en Julieta, aunque había algo de imposible en su pensamiento. Pensó en Bahorel y en como el asistente lo amaba de un modo fraternal; que a veces, parecía romántico. Pensó en como siempre que conseguía tenerlo cerca, de verdad, se rompía la cuerda entre ambos y Bahorel se alejaba, confundido. Él creía amar a Bahorel, pero ¿sería ese su amor verdadero? ¿Sería su Roma?

- ¿Habéis amado, doctor Joly? –dijo Prouvaire casi ajeno. Joly se quedó pensativo.

- No del modo en el que ama Dido a Eneas. No habría muerto por ese amor. Ese amor me trajo aquí, de modo que debió ser profético que acabara.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Jean se sentía curioso, no pretendía inmiscuirse; o hacer daño.

- En este caso, en contra de lo que los griegos dirían, éramos demasiados –concluyó el doctor con las mejillas coloradas, pero un deje seductor en la voz. Sabía exactamente lo que acababa de confesar.

- ¿Demasiados? –Prouvaire lo entendió y se encendió como una hoguera.

- Por eso sé que perder dos amores no vale una ciudad, ni siquiera París. Al menos sé que no murieron, que ese amor sigue amando.

- Pero aceptasteis la soledad –añadió Prouvaire casi con un susurro.

- Acepté la medicina –concluyó Joly con decisión.

…

Vivía Combeferre en una casa pequeña a las espaldas del Marais. La casa había sido de su abuela y él era el único heredero de la pobre viuda. Sus padres habían sido humildes, pero trabajadores, y el trabajo se los llevó jóvenes. Combeferre tenía una hermana mayor que había partido a América, y que renunció a toda herencia para perseguir fortuna de la mano de un historiador francés que dibujaba tribus de salvajes y secuoyas en los bosques de Québec.

La piedra de la casa era porosa y el viento se colaba por las rendijas, haciendo del fuego un aliado, pero Combeferre amaba su localización y su pequeño jardín. Aquella noche recordaba a su abuela plantando salvia y romero cuando escuchó pasos en el portón delantero. No eran horas de visita.

Unos nudillos fuertes hicieron temblar la madera y el actor abrió una rendija sujetando una vara que tenía oculta tras la espalda.

- ¿Quién va? –susurró asomando un ojo. Se distinguía una silueta que cargaba un bulto en la oscuridad.

Un gemido heló la noche:

- ¡Ayudadme!

Combeferre reconoció la voz.

- ¿Grantaire? –preguntó, conociendo la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que era él.

- Perdonad la larga ausencia, pero dejadme deciros que lo he conseguido –Grantaire señaló el bulto que se apoyaba sobre su hombro, vagamente consciente, y Combeferre reconoció los rizos rubios de su amigo. Maldita oscuridad.

- Perdonad vos –le dijo a Grantaire mientras abría la puerta y los dejaba pasar. Señaló hacia la cama para que el asistente dejara allí a Enjolras.

- Hacéis bien al ser precavido – dijo Grantaire mientras tapaba a Enjolras y le acariciaba la frente -. Pensaba que no llegaríamos a tiempo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabais? –le cortó Combeferre.

Grantaire se levantó y caminó hacia él, señalándole la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala para que ambos se sentaran. Combeferre lo siguió y Grantaire se acarició el cabello azabache antes de sentarse.

- ¿Tenéis vino? –dijo Grantaire casi son vergüenza, aunque era obvio que estaba alterado.

- Un poco. Acomodaos, os lo traigo –Combeferre caminó hacia un pequeño armario casi oculto al otro lado de la cama del que sacó una botella y dos copas.

- Llevo días sin dormir –suspiró Grantaire. Combeferre le llenó la copa y luego la suya por la mitad -. Pensaba que no lo encontraría y me quedé sin dinero recogiendo pistas. Al fin, una noche, una prostituta me dijo que había un hombre que cumplía mi descripción actuando en la taberna de Morain. Es un antro de perversión que se mofa del rey y la aristocracia –Grantaire hizo una pausa para beber un poco más -. Allí estaba él, vestido de Desdémona, riéndose de los nobles en un teatro improvisado, bebiendo entre comerciantes y ladrones.

- Ciertamente que no lo reconozco –confesó Combeferre.

- Creo que él tampoco lo hace. Su reflejo se ha vuelto una mancha gris. – Grantaire abrió los brazos, casi suplicando-. Vos sois mejor que yo. Demostráis paciencia y sois justo. Tenéis que hacerle creer en sí mismo de nuevo. Debéis darle una razón para vivir.

Combeferre se levantó.

- Lo tenéis en gran estima. Él no es perfecto. Sois vos el que debe hacerle ver todo lo que veis en él –Había seriedad en sus palabras, pero Combeferre habló desde su conocimiento. Sabía en parte lo que Grantaire sentía, pero no podía leer su mente o su corazón -. Debéis enseñarle que esa pasión por el teatro puede hacer el bien en otros campos. Hacedle creer.

- Esa tarea es una prueba de Hércules para alguien que no cree en nada. Soy escéptico, mi señor.

- Pero censuradme si me equivoco; creéis en él.

Grantaire no dijo nada, y Combeferre les permitió que se quedaran esa noche. Sabía que no podía cuidar a Enjolras; no con la vorágine del teatro y la responsabilidad de encontrar una nueva Desdémona sobre él.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando su amigo despertó, Combeferre lo sanó con sopa de pan y vino dulce, y dejó que Enjolras comiera sin dejar escapar preguntas indiscretas.

Ya era día abierto cuando Enjolras se vistió con ropa limpia y miró a Combeferre a los ojos.

- Puedo leerte la mente, amigo –Dijo Enjolras.

- Lo siento –le contestó Combeferre-. Me he preocupado tanto. Barajaba cada situación, rezando para que no estuvieras…ya sabes.

- No te imagino rezando –contestó Enjolras con una ceja levantada, y Combeferre no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Espero que un día tengas el valor de contármelo –dijo Combeferre con suavidad.

¿Qué podía contarle? ¿Qué cuando Grantaire lo encontró estaba borracho y tirado en el suelo? Nunca hallaría el valor para decirle que el maquillaje se le esparcía por la cara, y que dejó que algunos hombres metieran la mano bajo su vestido. Era tan poco él. Iba en contra de todo lo que promulgaba, de todas sus creencias.

Había convertido la elegancia de Desdémona en la decadencia de una ramera que busca un cliente para pasar la noche caliente. Las letras doradas de Shakespeare se habían convertido en palabras obscenas, burlas bañadas de coñac y desesperación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

Llevaba la ropa de su amigo. Era un hombre. El pelo recogido, un ligero camino de barba adornando sus mejillas, y sin embargo, no se reconocía. No quedaban en él dulzura, ni pasión.

Así se marchó a la soledad de sus cuartos. Desde la ventana, el teatro del Marais lo saludaba con el aspecto brillante de la cultura. Lo echaba tanto de menos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Grantaire había entrado tras él, con una cesta bajo el brazo.

- Sería tan hermoso vivir así, sólo en las historias que nos vanaglorian –resopló Enjolras con melancolía, sin abandonar la ventana. Grantaire lo miró, había cariño en sus ojos.

- ¿Y repetir la misma escena una y otra vez? ¿Es ese vuestro deseo? –dijo, acercándose a él -. Dejad que os prepare algo de comer. Sois humano.

- No tengo hambre, Grantaire –suspiró Enjolras con tristeza-. Podéis marcharos.

- He jurado que no lo haría –le respondió el asistente. Le dolía tanto verlo así -. Os prepararé la cama.

- ¡No! –gritó el actor - ¿Queréis verme caer?

- ¡Quiero ver cómo os levantáis! –el grito de Grantaire retumbó en las paredes y Enjolras cayó vencido sobre el suelo de piedra.

Grantaire lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó a la cama. Estaba débil, pero no podía obligarlo a comer. Consiguió que se acostara y que el sueño lo venciera de nuevo. Grantaire no se separó de él. Le tomó la mano y no la soltó mientras dormía. Cada vez que pensaba en Enjolras, degradado en esa taberna, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Había sido tan diferente unos meses antes. Entonces era Enjolras el que le recriminaba sus acciones, sus decisiones y sus palabras. Intentaba educarlo en algo más que literatura, porque de historias, Grantaire andaba sobrado. Para él todo eran cuentos de ficción, hasta la vida.

Ese Enjolras era obstinado, orgulloso y estar en presencia de un hombre que desprestigiaba la existencia de ese modo parecía causarle aversión. Le daba rabia ver cómo Grantaire desaprovechaba cada oportunidad. Lo aguantaba porque no tenía más remedio, aún cuando le suponía un reto convencerlo de que la vida valía la pena. Ese Enjolras no se habría dejado ayudar, no se habría mostrado vulnerable. No con él.

Ahora dormía, y dejaba que Grantaire lo cuidara, porque ya le daba todo igual. Por momentos, Grantaire prefirió a ese otro hombre, a aquel que lo desdeñaba, aquel que tenía un motivo para vivir.

…

Pasó una semana en la que ningún vecino requirió los servicios del doctor Joly. Aquello no fue ni una mala, ni una buena noticia.

Por un lado, el hombre se volvía intranquilo cuando no tenía ningún trabajo, y en esos momentos vivir solo no lo beneficiaba demasiado. Se encerraba en sus cuartos y releía libros de anatomía según él o de brujería, según la señora Dubois. Solía pasarse las mañanas arrancando las malas hierbas, pero si pasaban semanas acababa arrancando también las buenas, lo que hacía que los campesinos del lugar lo miraran mal. Bastante les costaba a ellos mantener los cereales en pie después de las lluvias.

Sin embargo, tras la decepción y la impotencia sufridas al perder un paciente, era necesario que el médico descansara, que reflexionara. Había pasado otras veces, y todas lo habían encontrado paseando solo por su pequeño huerto, sin fuerzas ni para arrancar las hierbas, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Aquella semana, en cambio, todo fue diferente. Era como si la luz entrara por la ventana, cegándolo. Y esa luz se llamaba Jean Prouvaire.

El actor estaba visiblemente recuperado. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y la sonrisa a sus labios. El campo le sentaba bien.

Había encontrado en la biblioteca del doctor todo lo que necesitaba. Los libros calmaban su ansiedad, y el sol primaveral le calentaba el corazón. En ese entorno, reía como un niño, leía para los hijos de los vecinos, preparaba teatros de marionetas y le pedía a Joly que leyera para él.

Así las tardes pasaron, bajo aquel lustroso manzano, los dos hombres leyendo por turnos. A Joly la melancolía se le fue con las palabras y empezó a sentir la mezcla de alegría infinita y pavor que da saber que algo maravilloso no va a durar demasiado. Prouvaire tenía una vida a la que tendría que volver cuando su aceite de romero ya no fuera necesario.

La séptima tarde se acercó Jehan al médico, que resumía todos sus casos prácticos en un viejo cuaderno. Había sacado al jardín una mesa de madera cuyas patas se estaban pudriendo. Era la mesa tan estable como su escritura.

- ¿Qué os mantiene tan atento, mi doctor? –le dijo Prouvaire con curiosidad- ¿No leeréis a Chapelain? Dicen que "_La pucelle_" es difícil de digerir.

- El poeta lleva atado a su destino cantar de guerras –le contestó Joly levantando la vista de sus papeles. El chico sonrió. Parecía tan joven… -. Sin embargo mis guerras incluyen peste y dolor.

- Es otra guerra la del cuerpo –Jehan se sentó con él y miró sus escritos - ¿Encontráis belleza en esa otra guerra? –le dijo con inocencia.

- Menos de la que desearía, y en cambio me fascina cada músculo, cada pestañeo. Esa máquina que nos mantiene pegados al suelo y tan vivos que no podemos contenernos –Joly levantó la vista, asombrado por el poder de la ciencia que aún no era capaz de comprender - ¿Leéis para mí? –dijo de pronto-. No quiero enturbiar un día tan hermoso con tanta pena.

- Hay…hay algo que he escrito –le contestó Jean arrugando un papel que cogió de su bolsillo -. Me temo que no es ningún _Chartier_.

- No os lo quedéis para vos –susurró Joly.

- Es sólo algo que la soledad ha inspirado. No sé bien si habla de algo que profesé, o de algo que profeso ahora. Es difícil delimitar las emociones –dijo el joven con rubor en las mejillas. Abrió la pequeña hoja arrugada y comenzó a recitar con voz clara. Aquella era la voz que utilizaba para dejar al público sin palabras, y en cambio sonaba tan masculina en esa tarde…

"¿Cómo queréis que no sienta, cómo crecen las raíces?

De esas flores de colores que plantasteis en mi pecho

Cómo por arte de magia, llenasteis de girasoles

El jardín que antes estaba sólo lleno de temores

Se llenó de girasoles.

Y las lavandas lejanas, velaban a sus jacintos

Esas flores de colores que arrancasteis de mi espalda

Sólo hay velas, mar y limbo

Y ese jardín postrado, dejado.

Con ese muro de escarcha.

Se llenó de girasoles"

Prouvaire tenía los ojos húmedos, cristalinos, y Joly no sabía qué decirle. Él también había amado y había perdido, y sin embargo en el joven pudo ver un hilo rojo de esperanza, de esos que acaba tejiendo una colcha.

Deseó que fuera por él, que esos girasoles fueran sus sonrisas, sus cuidados.

- ¿Lo recitaréis para alguien? –dijo Joly con la voz cuarteada de un frío que no existía.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo –respondió Prouvaire.

Las mejillas del doctor acompañaron al joven nuevo poeta como si se mirara en un espejo, y Jean comprendió lo que había dicho. Se levantó de un golpe y salió corriendo. Estaba tan confundido…

El médico volvió a su cuaderno. A su lado, una bola de papel arrugado se mecía con el viento.


	4. Palabras de amor

Era casi mediodía y frente al teatro del Marais había una línea de veinte chicas con vestidos brillantes y manuscritos enrollados en las manos. Combeferre pasó entre ellas pensando que las mejores obras teatrales de la época no debían tratarse con tan poco decoro. Se podía decir que el actor era algo maniático con la literatura. Después de todo, leer era un privilegio que pocos se podían permitir.

Al atravesar las cortinas rojas que separaban el escenario de las alcobas, que una vez habían sido gradas de una cancha de tenis, Combeferre se preguntó qué sucedía para que Mabeuf mantuviera a tantas chicas en la calle todavía. Entonces escuchó los gritos. Una chica de no más de dieciocho años agitaba los brazos con indignación. El actor pudo escuchar vagamente lo que decían:

–¿No decía la ley que cualquier mujer podría interpretar a otra mujer?

–Escuchadme, señorita. Estamos buscando una dama elegante, una Desdémona –le decía Mabeuf con cierta diplomacia–. No se trata de escoger a cualquier chica que quiera hacer la prueba.

–¡Pero no me dejáis intentarlo! –dijo ella con desesperación–. ¿Es por mi aspecto? ¿Porque no soy burguesa?

Aquello desconcertó a Combeferre y tuvo que intervenir. Salió de entre la tela de terciopelo como si acabara de llegar y vio cómo Mabeuf le pedía ayuda con los ojos. La muchacha estaba de espaldas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Combeferre vio la furia de su mirada.

–Señorita –dijo Combeferre con dulzura. No se hablaba con desdén a las niñas, aunque no fueran nobles.

–Señor, escuchadme. Sólo quiero hacer la prueba. –Sus manos se unieron en una plegaría y el vestido se le subió de los tobillos. La tela no era bonita ni cara.

–Monsieur Mabeuf, ¿no la habéis hecho leer? –preguntó Combeferre, y el hombre enrojeció ligeramente–. Oigamos unos versos y decidamos si puede volver.

Sólo Combeferre podía convertir una orden en un gesto desenfadado, casi como una sugerencia. Mabeuf asintió y se sentó en una de las butacas. La muchacha subió al escenario y se colocó el vestido.

Combeferre se sentó al lado del dueño del teatro, apoyando las manos en el asiento de delante, dispuesto a escuchar.

–Muy bien, señorita…

–Thenárdier –dijo ella con la boca pequeña.

Combeferre miró a Mabeuf y susurró:

–¿Es…?

–La hija de Thenárdier, el ratero. ¿Ahora me comprende? –le dijo Mabeuf–. Casi me sorprende que sepa leer, pero luego recordé que esos niños saben demasiado.

–Escuchemos, quizás no sea lo único que os sorprenda esta mañana, monsieur–contestó Combeferre.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el escenario y Combeferre le ofreció una sonrisa a la muchacha para que empezara a recitar.

Desde luego no era como Enjolras. No tenía esa delicadeza, esa sobreactuación propia de los hombres que querían resultar femeninos, y sin embargo era fuerte. Llenaba el escenario de ímpetu y había tanta verdad en sus sentimientos que hasta Mabeuf se quedó de piedra.

–"Aunque habléis de esa manera, espero no me matéis" –gritó la aspirante como si intentara zafarse del propio destino–. "Da una muerte contranatural el que mata porque ama".

La hija de un ratero le estaba dando voz a Desdémona. Le estaba dando decisión propia.

Cuando la chica terminó, juntó las manos delante de su falda. Eran huesudas y descuidadas como las de un obrero. Bajó la mirada antes de hablar:

–He terminado, mis señores. Sólo espero que guarden sus burlas para cuando me haya marchado.

La chica se dispuso a irse, pero Combeferre la cogió del brazo.

–Nunca bajéis la cabeza ante Shakespeare –le dijo–, y mucho menos ante tal interpretación. Vuestra Desdémona es…

–¿Vulgar? –respondió ella. Quizás estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le dijera que su sueño era una estupidez, pero no quería trabajar limpiando pescado, o bolsillos.

–Real –le dijo. Ella sonrió. Así parecía más joven y más hermosa.

- Volved mañana y entonces decidiremos –dijo Combeferre, y volvió al escenario.

Mabeuf no dijo nada en las dos horas que pasaron viendo al resto de Desdémonas. Ninguna era tan natural como mademoiselle Thenárdier.

…

Combeferre volvió a casa pasadas las seis de la tarde. Estaba cansado y se sentía agitado. Por un lado, no dejaba de ver a Enjolras en su cabeza, y por otro, había tanto talento entre las muchachas de París… ¿No merecían ellas también disfrutar del teatro?

No se dio cuenta de que lo esperaban en la puerta. Era Courfeyrac.

–Monsieur, me habéis asustado. ¿Qué os hace vagar durante la noche? –le dijo Combeferre mientras se acercaba a sus alcobas. Tenía ganas de acostarse, pero ver una cara amiga lo reconfortaba.

El muchacho parecía más tímido que de costumbre, empalidecido por la vergüenza. Sus ojos se asemejaban a dos aceitunas maduras.

–No sé por qué he venido –dijo Courfeyrac con tanta premura que tembló su voz en cada palabra–. No me preguntes. Aquí estoy. En tu espacio, en tu casa, tuteándote desde hace semanas… sin dejar de pensar en ti.

Ese final... Combeferre no esperaba ese final y enmudeció entre Courfeyrac y su puerta.

–No hables. Déjame decirlo, porque me siento estúpido. –Courfeyrac abrió las manos y un quejido dramático abandonó sus labios–. No me has dejado dormir estas dos noches, y el barón vendrá mañana con su prometida y yo no seré un Romeo digno. ¿Entiendes mi problema?

–¿Estáis diciendo que soy yo el problema? –Combeferre se acercó a él sonriendo. No estaba ni a medio metro cuando Courfeyrac volvió a hablar.

–Libérame. Dime qué debo hacer –susurró. Su brazo se tensó. Estaba tan cerca, y había dormido tan poco con esa sonrisa en su memoria. Recordaba el calor de su mano como si fuera ayer. ¿Sería raro si volvía a cogerla? ¿Le pegaría Combeferre?

–Pareces tan atrevido, monsieur Courfeyrac. Haces que sea difícil olvidarte.

Courfeyrac abrió y cerró los ojos dos veces. Las pestañas le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas, pero apenas podía notarlo. Su piel se había quedado helada, sin sangre. Combeferre lo estaba tuteando como a un amigo mientras sonreía como una estrella brillante de verano.

–Deja entonces que seamos amigos. Te aprecio –dijo al fin Courfeyrac–. ¿Es eso demasiado? ¿Sería demasiado si pidiera algo más? –añadió.

Combeferre ladeó la cabeza. Courfeyrac era hermoso. Había tantos jóvenes hermosos haciendo teatro en París, tantos escritores con la lengua azucarada y las manos abiertas, pero Courfeyrac era distinto. Era la brisa del Mediterráneo en Marsella, era la chispa del fuego en invierno. Era hermoso de un modo completo y original.

Combeferre no podía decírselo, y sin embargo, Courfeyrac no se había callado que pensaba en él. ¿Qué significaba?

–¿Sería demasiado si yo… si yo lo aceptara? –titubeó Combeferre. Su rostro se ocultaba por la sombra del cabello revuelto por sus dedos.

No hubo respuesta. No hubo voz que demostrara sus afectos, sólo el brazo firme de Courfeyrac que lo agarraba, y Combeferre notó cosquillas. Las pestañas de Courfeyrac eran tan largas sobre su piel, que habría sido una hermosa Julieta. Sus labios rojos de juventud lo atraparon y el mundo, el Marais y Enjolras se alejaron de su mente. Fue un beso inocente y dulce como chocolate, de esos que convierten la lluvia en sol ardiente.

Era dulce, adictivo, prohibido. Combeferre lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de él; sus mejillas todavía se rozaban. Quería besar a Courfeyrac hasta que su mirada dubitativa desapareciera, pero no podía.

–Aquí no –suspiró. Las sílabas nacieron lánguidas entre sus labios.

–Soy un irresponsable –le dijo Courfeyrac mirando al brazo que aún lo sujetaba–. Me he emocionado, y no dejo de pensar que apenas te conozco. ¿Qué me pasa?

Combeferre lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Ese chico iba a matarlo.

–Romeo y Julieta no necesitaron más que una mirada. Yo, sólo una sonrisa –le dijo Combeferre al oído. Apenas había espacio entre ellos. Parecía que se sujetaban mutuamente tras demasiado alcohol.

–Yo sólo una cara cubierta de betún –contestó Courfeyrac. Combeferre rió sonoro y abrió la puerta. En el cuarto todo era más fácil. Ambos recorrieron la estancia sin soltarse, hasta que Courfeyrac cayó sobre la cama, su cabello chocolate esparcido sobre la sábana.

Combeferre se deleitó ante la imagen que tenía debajo, y las piernas empezaron a temblarle como dos árboles ante el viento otoñal. Sentía calor, y frío. Tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, o de no hacerlo, apenas podía separar ambos.

Courfeyrac se levantó y lo abrazó. Sus manos rodearon su espalda y su cabeza ocupó el espacio entre el cuello y su clavícula. Era un peso agradable.

–Lo siento –murmuró Combeferre con tormento, pero Courfeyrac no lo soltó.

–El hombre que anda muy rápido, no disfruta el camino –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Combeferre nunca había hecho algo parecido. Era disciplinado con el trabajo y a veces dejaba que las señoritas del público lo agasajaran, pero en esa alcoba se hablaba de enamorarse, de entregarse a alguien de todas las formas posibles.

Pero, aunque todo fuera nuevo para él, para ambos, quería explorarlo con todo su corazón. Era lo único que la sonrisa de Courfeyrac le hacía sentir.

Los ojos grises de Combeferre mostraron la calma. Sus piernas volvieron a recobrar su fuerza. Tumbó de nuevo a Courfeyrac sobre su lecho y lo cubrió de una manta de besos algo castos, sólo un poco atrevidos, y así se durmieron. La noche los abrazó y en la madrugada enredaron las piernas.

…...

El sol lo hizo despertar.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no despertaba tan sonriente, con el sueño reparador que parecía haber durado años, y sin embargo un suspiro. La claridad adornaba a Courfeyrac como hilos de oro y Combeferre acarició su espalda con un dedo. No hubo dudas entonces, aunque sí algo de miedo. El chico abrió los ojos y ambos se miraron. La mañana era más clara que la noche y no desenredaron las piernas, mirándose en silencio.

–Quédate un rato –suspiró Courfeyrac. Parecía asustado de romper el hechizo que se había formado entre ellos–. Quédate toda la vida.

–Estoy en casa –le respondió Combeferre, que no entendía las metáforas del amor como alguien que había amado cada segundo de su vida.

–Y yo –Courfeyrac se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Combeferre le levantó la cabeza con un dedo en la barbilla. Ahora que había aprendido a mirarlo de otro modo, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

– "Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me bastará para desafiar el furor de todos" –recitó Courfeyrac. Conocía esa frase como conocía sus dedos.

A Combeferre se le encogió el corazón y sintió que no podía respirar, que todo el aire no era suficiente para calmar los tambores que retumbaban en sus oídos. Se levantó de un impulso con los codos sobre la cama y lo besó. El beso fue más apasionado que la noche anterior, tras las horas de reflexión y paz, tras las respiraciones compartidas y el roce de pieles.

–Ámame como me amas ahora –susurró Courfeyrac sobre sus labios –. No preciso más.

–No deseo más que complacerte –le respondió Combeferre con la voz ronca.

…..

En una alcoba cercana, Enjolras no quería comer. Se enfadaba escandalosamente cuando Grantaire lo obligaba, y a veces gritaba con tanta fuerza que quería perderlo de vista que el asistente sólo podía obedecer.

–¡No servís para nada, sois inútil! –gritaba esa mañana tras tirarle el pan a la cabeza–. No me siento mejor. La comida no me hace ningún bien, ¿entendéis?

–Entiendo muchas cosas, mi señor –le dijo Grantaire intentando mantener el tono cordial–. Entiendo que no os sentís importante, que vuestro mundo está roto, pero también que tenéis qué comer. Hay muchos mundos rotos ahí fuera.

–¿Vos? ¿Vos, decís? –le contestó Enjolras con veneno en la voz–. ¿Vos, que sólo disfrutáis del calor de una botella? Quién sabe qué otros calores precisáis… Nunca habláis de ellos, y sin embargo me obligáis a creer.

–Quizás porque antes, admiraros encima de un escenario era lo único que me hacía creer –le dijo Grantaire con exasperación.

–¡Eso ha acabado, Grantaire!

Grantaire se fue como tantas mañanas. Combeferre había sido magnánimo con sus horarios y Mabeuf simplemente no había dicho nada, pero Grantaire quería volver al teatro. Quería volver a sentir Otelo en su piel. Sabía, sin embargo, que nadie le robaría el corazón en ese escenario como Enjolras, y a la vez buscaba una forma de levantarlo de la cama.

Por la tarde bebía en el Corinto con Bahorel, y a veces dejaban que Bossuet, el tabernero, les contara historias de cómo había encandilado a la hija del peletero un año atrás.

–Le di un trabajo y la cubrí de flores. Dios sabe que es mejor con el vino que yo, y así gano su compañía. ¿A qué otra mujer iba a impresionar aquí recluido?

–Vienen muchas señoras a beber por la noche –le decía Bahorel con el ánimo demasiado decaído y la voz pastosa.

–Sólo dos tipos de mujeres aparecen por aquí entonces y, ¡o te cobran su amor o tienen bigote!

El tabernero fue el único en reír su propia gracia.

Grantaire volvió a casa de Enjolras aquella noche. No estaba tan borracho como deseaba y por desgracia iba a notar la incomodidad de su cama improvisada en medio del salón de la pequeña morada . Sólo había una cama decente y la ocupaba el dueño.

Cuando entró en la casa, Grantaire pudo notar el silencio. Aporreó la puerta del cuarto, esperando que Enjolras le gritara, pero no escuchó nada, de modo que la abrió. Enjolras estaba acostado en una tina que usaba para asearse. Era grande, aunque no tanto como una bañera y los pies le colgaban en un extremo. La tina estaba llena de agua y Enjolras estaba desnudo dentro.

Grantaire corrió hacia él pensando que se había ahogado. La luz de un candelabro no le dejaba ver sus ojos color cielo y enmudeció. Al acercarse vio que tenía la cabeza fuera del agua y los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormido.

Su tosquedad hizo que Enjolras se despertara y al ser consciente de que estaba desnudo enrojeció, pero no salió del agua. Gramtaire se agachó a la altura de su cabeza.

–Creía que os había perdido –le dijo a Enjolras con genuina preocupación.

–Estoy cansado –contestó Enjolras con un hilo de voz, y ladeó la cabeza para mirar mejor a Grantaire–. ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

–¿Cómo hago qué? –respondió el cínico. Pensaba que iba a hablarle de cómo era capaz de vivir con toda esa decepción, pero Enjolras se encogió de hombros. Su cuello perlado abandonó la tina mientras se incorporaba.

–¿Cómo es ese contacto tan íntimo? ¿Cómo dos personas se funden y se conocen con las manos y con…?

–¿Me estáis preguntando sobre sexo? –respondió Grantaire antes de que terminara la frase. Enjolras parecía enfermo, febril en aquel baño de agua, su voz débil y sus brazos descoordinados.

–He estado pensando en mi Desdémona. No sólo en la escena de la muerte. Era tan… delicada –dijo Enjolras tras pensarlo bien–, sin embargo nunca fue una mujer que amara a Otelo, que deseara a Otelo, porque yo nunca… yo no sé cómo es.

–Oh, Enjolras, salid de ahí antes de que el frío os mate. No sintáis culpa. Dejad que os busque ropas –Grantaire se levantó, pero Enjolras le tomó la mano. ¿Estaría delirando? Parecía embriagado.

–¿Me enseñaréis? –dijo con los ojos brillantes y los dedos arrugados por el agua.

Grantaire no quiso imaginarlo. ¿Enseñarle a qué exactamente? Era tan obvio qué estaba enfermo, que había estado demasiado tiempo en aquel baño, quizás intentando sentir algo después de aquellos días.

–Dejad que os cuide primero –le contestó Grantaire mientras robaba una manta de la cama y envolvía a Enjolras, que empezó a tiritar–, y escuchadme, aunque quizás no lo recordaréis. No importa –añadió–. Os lo repetiré cada día si hace falta. No había nada malo en vos. No había luz que brillara con más fulgor en el Marais, ni siquiera en todas esas damas enjoyadas. Los tiempos han cambiado y esa es la única verdad. Vos queréis igualdad y encontraréis un modo de volver al teatro y tener eso a la vez. Si hay alguien que puede, sois vos. Y yo creo en vos, Enjolras. –Aquel discurso brotó con rapidez, acompañado del miedo que sentía Grantaire a que Enjolras no le dejara hablar.

Para cuando hubo terminado, el actor se había dormido.

….

Una vecina preparó una confitura de frutos rojos que dejó en la mesa del doctor Joly aquella mañana. No eran raras esas muestras de reconocimiento y pago en aquella casa. Sin ellas, el joven médico no habría sobrevivido solo ni el primer mes.

Estaba el médico tomando las frutas con pan. El sol se reflejaba en las lavandas que había colocado la tarde anterior en la ventana, dando un tono azulado a la parte baja de la casa, cuando Prouvaire bajó las escaleras. A Joly, la alegría se le notó en el rostro.

–Mi joven poeta, venid, sentaos. –Joly no quería pensar en la tarde anterior y en las letras de Prouvaire. Las tardes que habían compartido juntos no habían servido para hablar de amores perdidos sino para alegrar sus corazones.

–Si me lo permitís –dijo el joven mientras se sentaba. Una de las madres de los niños a los que se había empeñado en enseñar a leer le había cosido unos pantalones de su talla y le había cortado el pelo. Había quedado algo irregular, pero no había en él sombra de Julieta.

–Por favor. No tengo demasiado pero…

Jehan le puso una mano en el brazo y sonrió. Para él era más que suficiente.

Comieron en silencio, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera dejar escapar una palabra. Jehan tenía algo que decir, pero en el fondo de su ser quería postergarlo.

–Ya estoy bien –dijo cuando terminaron, aunque seguían sentados observando el sol.

–Lo sé –respondió Joly. Al volverse hacia los rayos de luz, sus ojos parecían amarillos como una luna dorada que se había visto una vez encima del Sena.

–Debería marcharme. No puedo seguir aprovechándome de vuestra hospitalidad mucho más, doctor.

El médico lo miró; su semblante se había entristecido.

–¿Tenéis familia a la que volver? –le dijo con un hilo de esperanza, intentado buscar algo que lo mantuviera allí, pero sin decirlo directamente.

–Mi única familia está en el teatro –dijo Jean frotándose las manos. Era un gesto de nerviosismo en el joven–. Mis padres no aceptan mi profesión. Courfeyrac estará muy preocupado, pero las preparaciones lo mantendrán ocupado, y Bahorel…

Joly vio cuánto se entristecía al pronunciar su nombre.

–El joven que os dejó conmigo–confirmó Joly sin necesidad de preguntar.

–Me quiere, pero no me ama. Ahora lo sé. No ha venido porque cree que debo olvidar esta sandez, esta estúpida obsesión pueril.

Joly le tomó la mano temblorosa y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca había sido tan sincero, y quizás lo que iba a hacer fuera una locura, pero recordó esos días pasados y aquello le dio fuerzas.

–¿Podéis volver a amar de nuevo? –le dijo con esperanzador deseo. Jean lo miró titubeante y tembloroso, los ojos abiertos y fijos en él–. ¿Podéis amar esta casa y este pueblo? ¿Amaríais a esta gente? Porque creo que ellos ya os aman. Amaréis mis libros. Los leeremos veinte veces si os place, y podéis amar escribir bajo el cielo anaranjado y amar el amor, pero lo más importante, ¿podéis amarme a mí? –Joly hizo una pausa para tragar saliva o se ahogaría de emociones–. No ahora, en este momento, pero amadme cada día un poco más y yo os regalaré mi amor, mis libros y mis manos. Si creéis en esto que os digo, quedaos y dejad que os enamore.

Las lágrimas hacían ríos en las mejillas de Prouvaire. Sus ojos parecían dos mares azules bañados por la luz de la mañana. Entre balbuceos encontró su voz, perdida como arena en un desierto.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? –consiguió decir.

–Porque estaba perdido, solo, y un día recibí un rayo de luz, como un regalo. No quise mirarlo y al hacerlo me cegó –recitó el doctor–. Cada día me levanto porque sé que él me sonríe, y ya no puedo imaginar una vida sin sus palabras. Porque sé aceptar el destino cuando es terco y cruel, y aún más cuando es maravilloso.

–Ahora sois vos el poeta –respondió Prouvaire en sus brazos


	5. La noche del rey

Efectivamente y como Combeferre había sospechado, ninguna aspirante consiguió darle la fuerza que mademoiselle Thenárdier había otorgado a su Desdémona. Sin embargo, era obvio hasta para el bueno de Combeferre que la señorita carecía de ciertas cualidades requeridas para el teatro.

No era como un cuadro bonito pintado con pincel. Era un mural cuya belleza era apreciada solo a cierta distancia, pero pasaba inadvertida para la mayoría de miradas. Combeferre sabía que los nobles, expertos en arte y en muchas otras cosas, serían jueces de cada paso que ella diera. Habían sido educados para ser ostentosos y perfeccionistas, jueces de la clase baja. Si quería que mademoiselle Thenárdier robara aplausos fervorosos, tenía que prepararla para ser una obra de arte.

Educarla como una verdadera intérprete conllevaba poder presentarla ante la corte cuando el rey convocara una audiencia en palacio para las nuevas actrices. A su majestad, la pomposidad del teatro y sus entresijos le entretenía más que las reuniones de estado, y no escatimaba en vino ni manjares.

Aquella no era tarea demasiado difícil, pensaba Combeferre. La mayoría de bailes y reuniones extraoficiales se ofrecían en verano, cuando los nobles se ponían sus ropas más vistosas y paseaban con sus perros o cazaban en Versalles. La primavera estaba recién empezada y él disponía de mucho tiempo, paciencia y una principiante que era un diamante sin pulir; tan solo necesitaba unos toques de elegancia.

La noticia del baile de primavera llegó al Marais una mañana de marzo. La trajo un heraldo con don de palabra y una casaca amarilla llamado Feuilly. Monsieur Mabeuf estuvo a punto de caerse de la tramoya y Combeferre tragó saliva como si el mismísimo Poseidón estuviera formando remolinos en su garganta. Por un lado, iba a encontrarse con Courfeyrac; por otro, dudaba mucho que su compañera estuviera preparada.

Tras darle a la actriz la noticia, empezaron a ultimar los preparativos. Aquello no alteró a Combeferre en lo más mínimo una vez sobrepasada la sorpresa inicial. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro y le encantaba enseñar. Mademoiselle Thenárdier era una alumna aventajada que amaba escuchar las historias que Combeferre le contaba sobre la nobleza y las casas reales.

–Debemos hacerle un vestido, señorita Thenárdier–le dijo Combeferre esa misma tarde. Las lecciones de protocolo perdían credibilidad en sus harapos.

–Llamadme Éponine. No le tengo mucho afecto a mi apellido –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con la naturalidad de una chiquilla.

Mabeuf le había adelantado cuatro monedas con las que Éponine había alimentado a todos sus hermanos. Para ella, poder hacer aquello que amaba compensando a los que amaba por los años de maltratos e injusticia era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Se la notaba más sana y lustrosa, pero también más contenta. Todo aquello que ganara iba a cambiar sus vidas.

….

Enjolras tuvo fiebre dos noches. A la mañana del tercer día, Grantaire volvió del teatro y lo encontró probándose casacas frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su cuarto. Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo y pasión, y Grantaire tuvo miedo.

–Ya que os empeñáis en seguir aquí aún cuando no os necesito, venid. Necesito otra opinión –Enjolras era elegante por pura naturaleza, pero fuera del teatro tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a sus ropas. Verlo elegir tan cautelosamente significaba que deseaba algo más que sentirse hermoso.

–Me temo que no soy la mejor opción –respondió Grantaire–. ¿Vais a salir?

–Hoy no –le dijo Enjolras sin dejar de mirarse. Al menos ya no tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos–. El sábado asistiré a un baile en la corte. Necesito notoriedad.

Allí estaba el motivo.

–¿Para qué os vean bien cuando asesinéis al rey? –contestó Grantaire con sarcasmo.

Enjolras lo miró con una ceja levantada, una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

–Aún soy actor. Por ello puedo acudir a esa fiesta y hablar con sus invitados.

–No acudíais antes, Enjolras. Si vais ahora es por otra razón.

–Sólo necesito hablar con las personas que han aprobado esa ley –reconoció Enjolras–. Necesito explicaciones. ¿Por qué silenciarnos? ¿Por qué obligarnos?

–Las mujeres estaban silenciadas antes y no parecía importaros –le dijo Grantaire. En el fondo le encantaba llevarle la contraria a Enjolras, ver como enrojecía de ira, aunque eso no significaba que realmente no pensara lo que había dicho–. Os molestaba la opresión, que no supieran leer, que las obligaran a casarse, pero eso era porque no ponían en peligro vuestro sueño.

–Mi sueño es hacer llegar el arte a todos los estratos –dijo Enjolras con la voz grave.

–Entonces os agradará saber que vuestra sustituta es la hija de un ladrón, una desfavorecida, y que Combeferre también va a llevarla a la corte. No deberíais acudir si no queréis que se os parta el corazón, o peor, que os posea esa idea de retar al rey.

–Iremos –le insistió Enjolras abandonando el espejo y acercándose a la puerta.

–¿Iremos? –preguntó Grantaire. No sonaba demasiado bien en su cabeza.

Enjolras salió de la habituación y no hubo respuesta.

…

El barón de Pontmercy fue el que presentó a su joven prometida a Courfeyrac. Les indicó que acudirían a la corte el sábado junto a otros actores y actrices de renombre en París y se marchó para dejarles ensayar. Courfeyrac sabía que Combeferre estaría allí. Ese pensamiento le dio alas.

Cosette Fauchelevent era hermosa y de figura estilizada. Parecía delicada, pero había en sus ojos decisión y fuego. Se tomaba en serio los ensayos, aunque el personaje no hubiera impregnado aún sus gestos, sus facciones, haciendo que nadie pudiera separar a Julieta de la actriz que la interpretaba.

Courfeyrac sentía crecer su frustración. Exigía demasiado a la joven en los ensayos, y el director no dejaba de mirarlo como si apenas pudiera reconocerlo, de modo que decidió que debían respirar durante unos minutos.

Cosette se sentó en la cama que escenificaba el lugar de la muerte de los amantes, arreglándose los zapatos con los labios apretados. Courfeyrac decidió sentarse a su lado.

–¿Qué piensa el abuelo de vuestro prometido de que seáis actriz? –le dijo sin más.

–No estaba contento con mi familia antes. Ahora, al menos, tengo el beneplácito del rey –dijo ella con tranquilidad. No parecía ofendida y Courfeyrac la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Cosette emitió una risita divertida–. Mi padre consiguió unas tierras cerca de Montreuil. Las compró con la herencia de un religioso del que no era familia, pero siempre había sido pobre. En París el dinero es importante, pero el nombre lo es más.

Cosette era tan atrevida y natural que hizo que creciera en Courfeyrac el respeto por ella.

–Perdonad mi crudeza de antes –dijo Courfeyrac con sinceridad–. Estaba acostumbrado a Prouvaire. Él era una estrella en el escenario, una luz difícil de apagar incluso fuera de él. Estaba pagando su venganza con vos.

–Os perdono, y sumo mi admiración por el actor. Su Julieta fue la razón por la que quise actuar. Al verle aquí mismo supe lo que quería hacer, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Conocéis esa sensación, Courfeyrac? –preguntó Cosette mirando al frente– . Ese muro alto como el cielo que os impide alcanzar lo que amáis, que no os deja expresar lo que sois.

Courfeyrac lo entendía. Entendía lo que era amar en la clandestinidad de unos cuartos, aunque llevara sólo días amando. Quería ver a Combeferre y hacerlo en la corte lo ilusionaba y entristecía a partes iguales; tener sus ojos posándose sobre él y no poder acercarse y abrazarlo... ¿Sería un roce de manos suficiente para calmarlo?

Ensayaron una hora más y los actores del teatro viejo notaron en la pareja una complicidad que antes no existía.

…

El sábado amaneció con el cielo anaranjado adornando los tejados de París. Tal elegancia parecía deberse al evento que tendría lugar en palacio, aunque el rey habría dicho que en Francia el sol siempre era más bonito. Al menos, más bonito que en Inglaterra.

A las dos de la tarde, las costureras del Marais terminaron el vestido de Éponine y a las tres, la joven se lo ponía, sintiéndose extraña y vistosa por primera vez. Fueron en un coche de caballos hacia la corte y al llegar a sus puertas uno de los sirvientes la ayudó a bajar como si fuera importante.

Éponine entró al salón real prendada de cada candelabro, de cada cortina. Otro criado le retiró la capa nueva y Éponine apretó la mano de Combeferre hasta que se puso blanca. El salón estaba lleno de espejos, de hilo dorado y joyas. En el centro, su majestad se imponía en terciopelo rojo mientras grupos de nobles hablaban bañados en copas de cristal de bohemia.

Feuilly, el sirviente que les había llevado la noticia sólo días antes, los anunció:

–Tengo el placer de presentarles a los actores principales del Marais, monsieur Combeferre y mademoiselle Thenárdier.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Éponine enrojeció. El monarca la miraba con curiosidad, quizás esperando que su procedencia saliera a la luz.

–Buenas noticias han llegado a mis oídos –anunció el rey–. Feully ha resaltado la ocasión en la que os vio en un ensayo, mademoiselle Thenárdier. Sonaba realmente excitado con vuestra actuación y tengo por costumbre creer a mis heraldos.

El aludido agachó la cabeza sin abandonar su posición al lado de Combeferre.

–Me halagáis, majestad –respondió Éponine.

Combeferre la miró. Había hecho un buen trabajo.

–Estoy feliz de poder admirar tanta belleza sobre el escenario sin tener que sentirme culpable –el monarca rió mirando a su madre por el rabillo del ojo. Todo el mundo conocía las preferencias de su hermano.

Combeferre se tensó, pero se relajó en cuanto vio a Courfeyrac entrar a la sala con Cosette Fauchelevent y el barón, que iban cogidos del brazo detrás de él. Estaba tan guapo que algunas jóvenes casaderas suspiraron, pero el muchacho las ignoró y fijó su mirada en Combeferre. Sus ojos se desnudaron y vistieron sus labios con dos sonrisas hermanas.

Los tres hicieron reverencia y el rey Sol inició la fiesta. Sirvientes con bandejas de plata empezaron a aparecer en la estancia para agasajar a los presentes mientras se formaban los primeros grupos. Cosette y Marius fueron los primeros requeridos por el rey.

Combeferre no abandonó a Éponine ni siquiera cuando Courfeyrac se acercó a ellos. El joven Romeo besó la mano de la chica y sonrió con picardía.

–Me alegro de veros, monsieur Combeferre, y en tan buena compañía –Courfeyrac guiñó un ojo e hizo que Éponine riera.

–La alegría es mutua entonces –le contestó Combeferre. Sus ojos mostraban sin palabras el cariño que lo inundaba–. Nada me hace más feliz que estar entre amigos.

–Me leéis la mente –le dijo Courfeyrac. El espacio se desvaneció entre ellos y se sintieron solos –. Me gustaría reunirme con vos más a menudo. Es lógico que dos compañeros discutan sobre las escenas antes o después de una función. Vuestro punto de vista es importante para mí – Courfeyrac coqueteaba, pero no fue tan evidente para Éponine como lo era para Combeferre.

Combeferre recordaba los besos, las manos ardientes en la espalda. No habían hecho mucho más, pero lo era todo. Los abrazos que habían compartido eran profundos como un océano.

–Lo pensaré –dijo Combeferre con tranquilidad. Estrechó la mano de Courfeyrac y dejó que se fuera.

Combeferre sintió el calor de su mano y esa sensación no se desvaneció aún cuando el muchacho ya se había alejado.

La velada estaba en su punto álgido cuando Feuilly volvió a entrar al salón y anunció a un nuevo invitado.

El rey se volvió, pues no esperaba que nadie llegara tarde. Los invitados se apartaron del monarca y Combeferre tragó saliva cuando vio aparecer en la puerta a Enjolras. Estaba hermoso como en sus días de gloria, no parecía enfermo, sino joven y animado. Llevaba sus mejores ropas y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Grantaire lo seguía con paso precavido, como un sirviente sigue a su señor o los pájaros siguen el sol. Ninguna mirada se apartó de él.

Enjolras se acercó al rey y se inclinó frente a él con elegancia.

–Majestad –susurró con voz sosegada y respetuosa–. Habéis organizado una velada digna de vos.

El rey, que no debía ser mayor que el hombre frente a él, aceptó el cumplido sin palabras, retornando a su lengua sarcástica, fruto de su sentimiento de poder y del alcohol.

–Enjolras, no os había reconocido –no lo miró a la cara, haciendo gala de un desdén que no pretendía ser serio–. No esperaba que vinierais, aunque mi intención al invitaros era demostrar que aún os admiro. Ese traje os hace más delgado –añadió.

Enjolras parecía esperar el golpe pues respondió con premura. El resto de invitados callaron como muertos.

–No se me reconoce por mi afición a los trajes. Y de todos modos, vuestra elegancia es insuperable –dijo el rubio intentando no bajar la cabeza. Grantaire se había separado algo de su señor–. Gasto mi dinero en libros. Vuestra majestad tiene suerte de poseer ambos.

–No he visto vuestro nombre en ningún cartel, aún cuando no se os ha prohibido ser un hombre –le respondió el rey para seguir demostrando que podía humillarlo–. Temía que no hubiera un papel de vuestro agrado.

Enjolras sonrió con malicia. El hombre más poderoso de Francia daba vueltas a su figura esbelta.

–Sólo hay un papel de mi agrado –dijo con los puños apretados.

Los ojos del rey se posaron sobre él y el monarca se paró frente a su rostro. Sus zapatos le hacían ligeramente más alto que el actor.

–La mayor cualidad de un actor es ser voluble –le dijo el soberano con poderío.

Enjolras iba a contestar cuando Combeferre dio un paso al frente. Sabía que su voz no se cansaría aunque se posara sobre ella la sombra de una condena en los calabozos.

–Majestad, permitidme. He sido tan estúpido al no deciros nada –dijo Combeferre de carrerilla, esperando que Enjolras no lo interrumpiera con la lengua afilada–. Monsieur Enjolras sigue trabajando en el Marais. Monsieur Mabeuf es ya un anciano y no puede encargarse de todas las obras. Enjolras dirigirá una nueva representación, una obra original –se apresuró a decir– . Más francesa de lo que nunca se haya visto en un teatro. y tan novedosa que incluso se representará en Londres.

–¿Qué decís? –dijo el rey con la vocecilla aguda–. ¿Quién ha puesto opio en su copa? –bromeó mirando a los sirvientes. Todos bajaron la cabeza.

–Creedme –le dijo Combeferre casi sin voz.

El monarca volvió a mirar a Enjolras y en voz alta le preguntó:

–¿Y de qué trata vuestra pequeña obra?

Enjolras, que se había quedado sorprendido, alzó la voz.

–Trata de la gente, majestad. Trata de París.

El rey alzó una ceja y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Parecía estar considerando si había cabida en París para una nueva obra original. Lo cierto era que ya había grandes autores franceses, pero el rey se sintió curioso ante lo que allí se exponía.

–Me gusta –dijo con voz aguda–. Tenéis tres meses para desarrollar la obra, y por supuesto me aseguraré de que todo sea legal en ella. No me fío de vos, Enjolras.

El aludido agachó la cabeza mientras Combeferre lo miraba, alarmado. El monarca miró al público, que seguía expectante.

–Yo mismo la financiaré –anunció con un movimiento de manos–. A cambio, deseo una única cosa.

–Mi señor es generoso –dijo Combeferre desde su posición. Enjolras se había quedado quieto–. Pedid y se os dará.

–Quiero que uno de mis heraldos actúe en la obra. Yo mismo conozco su valía, no os ofrecería a cualquiera. ¡Feuilly! –gritó el rey. El sirviente apareció ante él con las manos en la espalda–. He sido testigo de vuestros monólogos, y cuanto me habéis entretenido. Seréis mi representante en escena.

El heraldo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza gacha, aceptando. El gesto de Combeferre al rey le informó de lo mismo. Con un solo movimiento, los invitados continuaron con sus asuntos, como si nada hubiera acontecido. Enjolras abandonó la sala con discreción, pero Grantaire lo siguió a uno de los balcones.

–Os avisé. Os lo dije y no me escuchasteis –dijo el cínico en voz baja. Su tono no era recriminador en absoluto–. Acabáis de aceptar dirigir una obra para el rey.

–Esa no era mi misión aquí –le contestó Enjolras con la voz grave. Parecía lejano–. Sin embargo, sé aceptar el destino y aprovechar lo mejor de él.

–¿A cuantas personas pondréis en peligro por ello? –le preguntó Grantaire acercándose. Sus labios estaban ahora cerca de su hombro.

Enjolras se volvió, para encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro como la noche que nacía en el cielo.

–Podéis marcharos. Yo no os obligo a permanecer a mí lado.

–Lo sé – le dijo Grantaire con un deje triste–, y aquí sigo, sin embargo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Enjolras en un susurro. No había estado tan cerca de nadie en semanas y aún entonces siempre había sido una mentira, una actuación.

–Ya os lo he dicho… –Grantaire le devolvió el susurro. La última palabra se quedó flotando en el aire primaveral.

Enjolras iba a hablar, pero Combeferre lo interrumpió. Había apoyado las manos en el quicio de la puerta que daba al balcón.

–¡Al fin te encuentro! – exclamó, y al ver a Grantaire se sosegó–. Grantaire, ¿sabéis bailar?

–Una vez fui un buen alumno –respondió el asistente sin demasiada intención.

–Bailad con Éponine. Me temo que no dejará que ningún desconocido se lo pida.

–Será un honor –dijo Grantaire antes de volver a entrar y dejar a los dos amigos solos. Sabía cuando no era deseado en una conversación

Enjolras permaneció de espaldas a Combeferre, esperando que su amigo le riñera, que al menos alzara la voz, pero Combeferre permaneció inalterable pese a que su discurso parecía querer educarle.

–Me debes la vida –dijo Combeferre–. De no ser por mi intermisión, ¿qué habrías hecho?

–No puedo agradecértelo –le contestó Enjolras–. Has aumentado mis problemas, amigo. Crees salvar mi cabeza al encomendarme este encargo, pero no sé para qué.

–Necesito ver que aún te quedan ilusiones –contestó su amigo con la voz algo apagada, casi triste–. Sé que no actuarás como un hombre, que no hay un papel en el que te sientas cómodo. Te conozco, Enjolras. Más que tú mismo en ocasiones.

Enjolras se giró y lo miró. Había una pequeña duda en sus ojos.

–Tienes todas esas ideas, todo ese poder en tus palabras. Escribe para la gente –continuó Combeferre abriendo los brazos hacia su compañero–. El rey recibirá tu discurso, pero no aquí, en su casa. Entrégaselo en la nuestra. Postérgalo.

–¿Has oído bien, André? – Enjolras casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre y no necesitaba gritar para hacerlo–. El rey tiene un espía en el Marais. Nunca podré acometer todo aquello que deseo.

Al fin, Combeferre le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Ese espía, como tú le llamas, es un hombre de casta humilde, un sirviente. ¿Quién te dice que no escogerá tu camino? El objetivo del teatro es muchas veces cambiar las vidas de aquellos que se implican lo suficiente. Quizá nuestro destino no es cambiar Francia. Francia ya ha cambiado. Acepta tu sino, Enjolras –le dijo sin abandonar el tono cariñoso–. Quizá tu destino no es ser Desdémona.

–¿Me dices qué mi destino es cambiar la vida de ese joven? –Enjolras hacía esfuerzos por entender. La idea de Combeferre era hermosa, pero utópica–. ¿Ese es mi destino?

–Quizás de más de una persona, quién sabe –le dijo Combeferre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Éponine había visto a Grantaire en el teatro, pero no había tratado con él. Apenas aparecía durante la semana. Arreglaba algunos asuntos y se marchaba como si tuviera mucha prisa. A veces lo veía beber en el Corinto, la cabeza gacha y pocas palabras, aún cuando Combeferre le había dicho que era educado y culto. Parecía ensombrecido y preocupado, pero bailando con ella había una nueva luz adornando sus toscas facciones. Se movía con la elegancia de un duque, o al menos con mejor tino que el barón de Pontmercy, que ya había pisado a su prometida en tres ocasiones. La bella Cosette reía y Éponine no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Ella no tenía algo así, aunque su compañero de baile fuera más ducho.

- Olvidadlo –le dijo Grantaire al oído en un momento sosegado del baile -. Sólo os producirá dolor.

Éponine supo que la había visto apenada al mirar al barón.

- Mi vida ha sido toda dolor. Esto es sólo una chiquillería –le dijo ella.

- Admiráis a un hombre por cómo viste, por cómo habla, por la belleza de sus andares y su saber. Después amáis cada gesto de sus manos, cada suspiro de su boca, cada latido de su corazón –Grantaire inspiró con fuerza y dio una vuelta algo brusca, posando sus labios cerca del oído de la chica para que lo escuchara susurrar -. Después os consume.

Ambos realizaron el saludo final y se alejaron cogidos del brazo sin mirarse.

- ¿Os pasa a vos? – dijo Éponine de repente.

- Nos pasa a todos –le contestó Grantaire deteniéndose - ¿Acaso no sois vos Desdémona?


	6. Negra tinta y lágrimas

No hubo besos ni caricias robadas por debajo del faldón. Las lenguas hablaron de la poesía y la belleza; de las flores, las mariposas y los pájaros. El doctor los conocía a todos por su canto y el nuevo poeta lo acompañaba, el paso etéreo como el de una ninfa, escuchando cada palabra con devoción.

No olvidó Prouvaire a Bahorel en tan poco tiempo, pero las palabras del médico sanaban su corazón con la misma fuerza que el mercurio y el aceite de sauce sanaron sus heridas. Hablaron del amor de otros y se cogieron de la mano. Los dedos bailaron y se enamoraron sin alcobas ni sábanas enredadas. Se enamoraron encima de la hierba, con el sol en la cara y olor a lavanda y a agua fresca. Se enamoraron con versos y miradas tímidas como dos infantes.

Aquella tarde, Jean le leía a Joly, pero el doctor no prestaba atención pues parecía cautivado por los ojos esmeralda del joven, las pestañas rojizas por el sol, las manos largas de dedos blancos. El chico pareció reparar al fin en que no era escuchado, y su voz algodonosa cesó de golpe. No es que Joly se diera cuenta siquiera de aquello.

–¿Me escucháis? –le dijo Jean.

–¿Qué decíais? –respondió Joly perdido y embobado.

–Que si estáis cansado, podemos parar. Lucienne os ha preparado el lecho y ha dejado una copa de vino en vuestra mesa. Os ayudará a dormir.

Lucienne era más que una empleada del hogar, casi una madre para el doctor, aunque tenía cinco hijos propios y cuatro parras mal regadas.

–No me place dormir –dijo el doctor con resignación. Su pelo avellana cayó sobre sus ojos cuando agachó la cabeza–. Cuando duermo no estoy con vos –añadió fijando sus ojos en los del joven, que lo miraban con turbación–. Es horrible que tenga que veros en mis sueños cuando estáis a pocos metros de mí. Estoy enfermo, Jean.

Su nombre. Su nombre fue pronunciado como miel extendida. Su nombre fue una plegaria.

–Entonces decidme qué puedo hacer, pues vos me sanasteis –le contestó Jehan con urgencia. Posó sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos. No tenía escapatoria, pero no lo deseaba. Sólo deseaba una cosa.

–Sanadme con la medicina de vuestros labios.

Aquellos que él deseaba; rojos como las fresas de verano, brillantes y dulces, se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso corto de labios y una parte del alma que se escapó entre ellos. Jehan tembló y el buen doctor lo envolvió en su abrazo.

La risa del actor fue inocente, cándida y fresca como el rocío de la mañana.

–¿Os encontráis mejor? –dijo Prouvaire sobre sus labios.

–Creo que voy a necesitar vuestro remedio más veces.

–¿Cuántas? –contestó Jean con un guiño, un dedo acarició su barbilla.

–Tantas como flores sobre este jardín. Tantas como estrellas adornan el cielo –le contestó Joly antes de volver a besarle.

…

Aquella noche estaba llena de sentimientos y angustias. Era muy distinta a la mayoría de noches de bailes en palacio, en las que los invitados se dormían soñando con volver a los salones dorados y los tapices suaves.

Grantaire no podía soportar tantas emociones. El único remedio que conocía para callar su voz interior se hallaba en el Corinto, y bañaba las gargantas y las mesas por igual.

El miedo se mezcló con algo más. Era algo como pena, pero el borracho no quiso analizarlo. Dolía como mil golpes.

Enjolras podía perder la cabeza y él pensaba que dejaría que se la cortaran con él antes de volver a aquellas alcobas sólo.

A la vez, sentía que estar a su lado, vestirlo y casi ayudarlo a respirar llegaba a su fin; que ahora que el actor había encontrado una nueva pasión, ya no lo necesitaría. Era libre. Libre de vivir entre reproches y frustraciones, pero Grantaire era el pajarillo que ama su jaula y teme el mundo exterior, que cree que el sol es más brillante en ese espacio reducido. Esa jaula suya era Enjolras: bello, orgulloso y demandante, pero noble y pasional. Necesitaba que le necesitara, aunque no fuera capaz de reconocerlo.

El Corinto hervía y Lesgles sonreía a los parroquianos con júbilo. Grantaire fue a sentarse con el alma más desdichada que pudo encontrar. No quería estar sólo, ni tampoco rodeado de borrachos felices.

Bahorel miraba una hoja de papel arrugado con devoción. Estaba casi ido, blanco y herido como una pieza de caza.

–¿Has recibido malas noticias? – le dijo Grantaire antes de regar sus labios con rojo néctar.

–No soy buena compañía esta noche –le contestó Bahorel sin mirarlo.

–Yo acabo de llevar a mi señor a la corte, dónde ha retado al rey cual Aquiles el grande. No es nuestro monarca Agamenón, pero tampoco le ha sido robada una esclava.

Bahorel dejó el papel en la mesa y sonrió amargamente.

–Yo he abandonado a mi señor. No he podido visitarlo. Quería que me olvidara, pero no he cumplido mi parte. ¿Quién puede pedir algo que no es capaz de dar?

–Alguien que se sacrifica por aquellos que ama –le dijo Grantaire. Bebió un trago largo y siguió hablando. Cuanto más bebía, más largos eran sus discursos–. Yo no sé nada del amor y sin embargo, me acaricia como la marea, me persigue como el trueno. Se puede ser un ignorante de aquello que se siente y se padece. Nunca sabré nada másde lo que sé ahora. Que soy un inútil, que nadie debería amarme. Así vivo. ¿Por qué intentar ser amado si ya conozco el epílogo de la historia?

–Él me amaba –le contestó Bahorel dejando claro que su amor era correspondido pero, ¿lo era para ambos?–. Yo nunca he amado más. No me gustan los hombres, Grantaire –dijo con resignación–. Ese era el problema. Yo me enamoré de una actriz, que fuera del teatro era mi hermano. Amé a mi hermano y amé a Julieta, pero eran la misma persona. ¿Lo ves? Me es difícil olvidar.

–Confundías admiración y amor –susurró Grantaire–. Deberías buscar un cuerpo caliente que te haga olvidar. Deberías visitar a tu hermano –añadió.

–Está en el campo. Esta carta es suya –dijo Bahorel señalando el papel que había quedado olvidado y húmedo entre ambos–. Al leerla lo veía escribiendo; sincero y herido, pero tan entero y valiente como un caballero de armadura. Sus palabras se han clavado en mí como dagas. En sus letras veo su dolor y su esperanza. Me confiesa que me quiere, y a la vez que se siente amado por otro. ¿Qué podría yo hacer?

–Si me dejas leerla podría darte el peor consejo que tengo, si no, apenas podré balbucear dos proverbios chinos.

Bahorel le entregó la carta a Grantaire sabiendo que su confianza no lo traicionaría. Habían hablado de temas del corazón mientras se sostenían en el otro en noches cerradas de vino y antorchas apagadas, cuando París casi amanecía.

Bahorel fijó los ojos en su jarra mientras los de su amigo desnudaban el papel escrito de caligrafía elegante.

_"Querido Bahorel:_

_Mi luz, mis estrellas. Mi cuerpo sana con cada sol naciente. Ya no quedan marcas que adornen mi piel, pero mi corazón sigue marcado por vuestra ausencia, vuestro recuerdo. Siento como se despedaza cada vez que vuestros ojos me atormentan en las noches que sé que no os veré. Esas noches son amargas mientras el día llega y río, río con la poesía que la biblioteca del doctor me regala, río con su forma de recitar y con sus historias._

_Nunca la risa me había hecho sentir tan culpable, tan miserable._

_Este hombre tan humilde, tan gentil y bueno extiende sus manos hacia mi pecho con alegría. Os gustaría. Es divertido y excéntrico. No es como esos nobles de rancia estirpe que viven en París._

_El doctor quiere amarme, Bahorel. Quiere sanar mi corazón y que yo haga brillar el suyo. Y yo quiero que lo haga. Somos dos flores que el inverno ha hecho morir y necesitan la primavera para nacer de nuevo. Él me necesita tanto como yo necesito ser amado._

_Liberadme, os lo ruego. Necesito veros para deciros que no os estoy olvidando, que sin vos me ahogaba y otra mano me ayudó a salir de este mar de tristeza._

_Aún recuerdo vuestras palabras: ¿Cómo lo sabíais? Como Casandra os dormisteis en el oráculo y leísteis mi porvenir. Sabíais que sería amado, igual que sabíais que no seríais vos. Entonces os perdoné. ¿Podréis perdonarme?_

_Aún vuestro._

_J. P "_

Bahorel miró a Grantaire. Sabía que había acabado de leer e intentaba obtener una respuesta. Grantaire carraspeó.

–El muchacho es un poeta –le dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

–Es especial –le respondió Bahorel–. Merece a alguien que le haga sentir así.

–Parece haberlo encontrado –le respondió Grantaire–, pero no será feliz hasta obtener tu aprobación. Aunque hayan pasado días desde que esta carta fue escrita, aunque su romance pueda evolucionar, sabes como yo que el joven no se entregará a este nuevo amor sin una palabra tuya. Escríbele. Dile que os veréis pronto y que te alegras de su dicha. Si le amas como dices, si este chico es tu hermano, déjalo marchar.

Bahorel se quedó inmóvil, pensativo. Por dentro el deseo de ver a Jean, de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y jurarle que todo estaría bien, que nunca podría enfadarse con él, se mezclaba con el miedo a perderlo para siempre. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver?

Los ojos cristalinos de Grantaire, algo enrojecidos por el vino, le dieron la fuerza que necesitaba. Él no era lo más importante. La felicidad de Jean, de su Jehan, valía más que su temor o su vergüenza.

No fue difícil hacerse con papel y tinta en la misma taberna. El hombre a quién se lo pidió prestado no necesitaría tales útiles con la joven que tenía en el regazo. Parecía más dispuesto a recitar palabras al oído que a escribirlas.

Fue ahora Grantaire el que se centró en la jarra que tenía frente a él mientras Bahorel escribía; sus trazos furiosos, sus letras desordenadas y extendidas como olas del mar de su Béziers natal.

_"Querido Jean:_

_Mi corazón vibra con la noticia de vuestra recuperación. Imagino vuestras manos dando forma a las palabras que me enviáis como regalos de oro. Me llena de dicha saber de vos._

_Quién debería sentirse culpable soy yo. No podía veros. No podía sentir de cuantas formas os había fallado, mon pétit. Tantas noches os vi perecer en mis manos, incapaz de ayudaros._

_Ahora sé la verdad. Ahora sé que os amo con todas mis ganas, con todo mi pecho y mi corazón. Que os amo como ama ese hermano que cuida de su hermano pequeño, que se desvive por su felicidad. Que os amo en la lejanía de la tramoya, detrás del telón mientras os veo mover las manos y morir de amor. Que os amo como ese espectador que se levanta con los ojos húmedos y las manos juntas. Que amo cada verso que me enseñasteis. Vos me hicisteis mejor, mi señor, y confundí todo aquello con la pasión de dos pájaros que construyen un nido juntos._

_Mantengo mis palabras. El destino os trajo a mí. Os trajo para que iluminarais mi vida con vuestra luz, para que vuestros ojos me alejaran de las calles y de los puños sangrientos de los callejones. A su vez, el destino os alejó para acercaros a ese otro hombre que se prendará de vos, que os ve como sois: bello, inteligente y audaz. Debéis aceptar ese destino pues es tan maravilloso como aquel que os trajo a mí. Aquel al que aún le doy gracias._

_Echo de menos vuestra sonrisa de niño. Volveremos a vernos y entonces, quiero verla brillar con la fuerza de los titanes. Os lo dije, no permitiré que vuelvan a dañaros._

_Vuestro protector._

_Bahorel"_

Cuando aquel papel amarillento llegó a Montmorency, el doctor lo recogió y lo dejó en la mesilla que había al lado de la cama en la que yacía Prouvaire. Joly observó como dormía, tan plácido como un niño; le apartó el pelo, ahora más corto, de la cara, y bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción.

Jean bajó a desayunar media hora después, con la carta entre los dedos apretados, y el médico frunció el ceño.

–¿Son malas noticias, mi poeta? –le dijo con cautela–. ¿Me abandonáis?

Jehan se apoyó en la mesa y lo besó en la mejilla. Dormían en camas separadas, pero ya se habían besado. Aún no se tuteaban.

…

Ese mismo lunes, Enjolras volvió a pisar el teatro del Marais. Entró por la puerta principal, paralizando a actores y empleados, queriendo la fortuna que lo hiciera en el preciso instante en el que Éponine ensayaba la escena de la muerte.

Desdémona se hallaba en el suelo y Otelo la había ahogado con un cojín, pero la joven intérprete no le había dado esa magia al personaje. Al ver esa caracterización que tanto amaba desde lejos, Enjolras se dio cuenta de por qué.

–Cometéis mis mismos errores, mademoiselle –dijo apoyado en una de las butacas desde la que tenía buena vista hacia el escenario–. Ninguna mujer moriría así–. No pretendía ser altanero, pero el orgullo herido salió a pasear y el actor intentó ocultarlo con un deje de dulzura en la voz–. Pensad que morís, de verdad. Es difícil cuando no lo habéis vivido, pero cuando creéis que vais a morir… no es elegante. Es salvaje –añadió con admiración.

–Oh, Enjolras, veo que habéis vuelto entre nosotros –Mabeuf aprovechó para saludarlo y alejarse de la escena. Tanta repetición hacía que se le viera frustrado.

Enjolras miró a Combeferre de reojo mientras hablaba con el dueño del teatro.

–Tengo una obra que preparar, y ningún actor en ella –le contestó algo exasperado–. De hecho, no querría interrumpiros.

–Hemos acabado –le contestó Mabeuf–. Señores, mañana a la misma hora.

Algunos empleados empezaron a recoger, exhaustos, pero Grantaire se quedó remoloneando en la escena con Combeferre y Éponine. Monsieur Mabeuf seguía hablando con Enjolras.

–Si necesitáis actores, la compañía hará lo posible, pero debéis saber que el mejor actor que conozco está frente a mis ojos –le dijo con adoración. Mabeuf era parte del Marais tanto como cada butaca, cada cortina.

–Me honráis, mi señor –le respondió Enjolras, y miró el escenario con curiosidad. Grantaire seguía recogiendo, agachado entre telas mientras Combeferre y Éponine leían sus líneas–. ¿Puedo hablar con Grantaire a solas? –dijo al fin cuando su conciencia volvió al lugar en el que se encontraba.

El aludido se levantó con las mejillas encendidas y Combeferre se llevó a Éponine dentro. Mabeuf los miró, escudriñándose en silencio, y se marchó por la puerta principal sin mediar palabra.

Grantaire dio el primer paso, acercándose al borde del tablado para estar más cerca de Enjolras. Le dolía lo que pudiera decir, pero mirarle a los ojos era casi adictivo.

–No me oiréis decir esto muy a menudo –confesó Enjolras–. Os necesito.

–¿Qué podríais necesitar de mí? –Grantaire no pretendía reprocharle nada, pero le salió un tono dolido.

–Sois más educado de lo que podría reconocer y conocéis el mundo de la interpretación. Necesito que esta obra funcione –Enjolras habló con severidad. Grantaire lo miró con sorna.

–Mis historias no están a la altura de vuestra voz. Vuestra voz es miel y mis palabras están mojadas de vino y coñac. No soy actor, mi señor Enjolras, y no creo que nadie quisiera que fuera escritor.

–Vuestra labia es interesante. Habláis como un erudito, aún cuando os veo pasar las noches malgastando ese talento –reconoció Enjolras–. Aseguráis que me admiráis. Participad en mi obra.

–Tanta gente en París, y venís a buscar al borracho –le dijo Grantaire con ironía.

–Vengo a buscar al hombre culto que hay en él –la voz de Enjolras era casi cariñosa en ese momento–. Si creéis en algo…

–Sabéis que lo haré, que siempre lo hago –Grantaire se retiró sin dar pie a una respuesta. Tenía claro lo que significaba lo que acababa de decir, pero sabía que Enjolras se quedaría pensando y volvería a mirarlo sin ningún interés especial al día siguiente. Esos segundos en los que probablemente pensaba en él le daban esperanza y le hacían morir cada día un poco más. Porque el desdén siempre volvía a aparecer tarde o temprano.


	7. El fuego de las almas

Combeferre se retiró a su pequeña casa con jardín. Normalmente no se reunía con los empleados del Marais tras los ensayos. Prefería la compañía de libros y tratados que investigaban aspectos de la naturaleza que aún eran teorías, a las conversaciones ruidosas de los hombres en las tabernas. A veces se dejaba llevar y se tomaba una copa, confraternizaba, o discutía con Enjolras sobre historia o poesía, pero su amigo estaba tan ocupado…

De todos modos, esa tarde era dorada y cálida, y Combeferre soñó que se bañaba desnudo con cierto Romeo. El sol se escondía entre ambos, pero poco les importaba. Daría toda la luz del día sólo por mirarle.

Llegó a su puerta con el rumbo memorizado en la cabeza, divagando, y al entrar a su habitación se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía. Algo había cambiado, porque esa soledad era antes un alivio, la libertad que le permitía tener un mundo interior. Encendió el fuego y dejó que sus ojos grises persiguieran el crepitar de las llamas. Sus pensamientos se alejaron del salón, que se calentaba poco a poco. La noche empezaba a visitarle con su manto negro, pero el actor no la invitó a pasar, simplemente soñó despierto, un deseo que se apoderaba de él, como una plegaría que debía cumplirse, y así lo hizo.

No escuchó la puerta. Apenas recordaba que la había dejado abierta, su confianza más fuerte que su miedo. Sólo sintió dos manos que le rodeaban la cintura, y cerró los ojos, las llamas olvidadas. Deseó no estar soñando. Deseó que fuera real.

- Te he extrañado. Llevo días turbado por tus palabras en palacio, oigo tu voz y recuerdo que no pude tocarte –le dijo una voz melosa y suave como la seda -, pero esta pobre alma ha sentido esa misma voz susurrándole palabras de amor al oído –la voz era poética, hipnótica. Solo un actor podía recitar de ese modo.

A Combeferre se le erizó la piel y se volvió para comprobar que no estaba ante una alucinación. La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver el rostro aniñado, los ojos esplendentes y los labios rojos, que imitaban su gesto, iluminó su alcoba más que el fuego del mismísimo infierno.

Sus manos no abandonaron su cintura, pero ahora frente a frente, Courfeyrac no era Romeo; era Cupido.

- Estaba pensando en ti –confesó Combeferre abandonando toda formalidad y dejándose llevar.

Su risa, los dedos en su mejilla, y Courfeyrac aupándose para besarle fueron como el principio de una obra, primer acto: El actor se siente nervioso y atormentado, pero lleno de vida, con la miel en los labios. Esa miel era su lengua.

Combeferre lo abrazó, lo aupó y lo tiró en la cama, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo del viento que pretendía colarse por la ventana. La casa era pequeña, y el fuego dibujaba sombras en sus pieles. Courfeyrac se agitó debajo de él y Combeferre le acarició las manos con las yemas de sus dedos. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la frente y el chico no paraba de sonreír.

- No puedo dejar de mirarte –le dijo Courfeyrac casi al oído, piel con piel cuando ya no había ropa entre ellos.

Combeferre sintió que su corazón quemaba, que su pecho se quebraba y se comprimía como un libro. No podía hablar. Besó su largo cuello y su clavícula, dibujó caricias en sus muslos y las pintó entre sus piernas. No podía hacer nada más. No podía soltarle. Sus palabras eran sus manos.

Courfeyrac estaba receptivo, abierto, entregado. Courfeyrac, que moría en un escenario casi cada noche, revivía de amor entre sus brazos, gemía sin reprimirse, se ahogaba en el tenue suspiro de su boca.

Y como un amante es generoso, Combeferre dejó que sus dedos blandieran su excitación, que controlaran su placer.

Courfeyrac murió entre sus brazos. Combeferre murió entre sus piernas, y los dos actores perdieron el espacio y la piel entre ellos. La única palabra que pudo decir en la noche fue su nombre.

Y tras el cálido deseo, pocos milímetros los separaban. Se recitaron al oído versos que ningún poeta había escrito, absortos en el iris del otro y sin dejar de besarse.

- Fúgate conmigo –dijo Courfeyrac en un arranque de locura, algo que se permite a los amantes satisfechos -. No me importan el barón, ni el rey, ni Francia.

- Francia nos importa a todos –contestó Combeferre- . Nosotros, sólo a ti y a mí.

Courfeyrac sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Qué soy ahora para ti? – dijo con teatralidad mientras sus dedos se colaban entre sus mechones pajizos - ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Eres mi señor, mi Otelo? –susurró.

- Me da miedo amarte, y sin embargo, te amo. Tan rápido, tan fuerte, que es contrario a mi razón y a mi juicio. Es tan maravilloso como extraño –expresó Combeferre besándole la punta de la nariz -. Quiero alejarme para siempre, maldecir el día que llegaste al Marais, pero lo que más quiero es que me llames amante y amigo, y que te duermas entre mis brazos –añadió con un suspiro. Su alma despedazada fue su confesión.

- Entonces dejaré que el sueño me venza.

Y así fue.

…..

Seguir las órdenes de Enjolras era una costumbre que Grantaire amaba y odiaba a partes iguales. Se había acostumbrado a aguantar sus sermones, sus discursos y sus manías, pero ayudarle a escribir una obra original no tenía nada que ver con la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo.

Aquello, que se hubieran sentado ambos en la misma mesa, y que Enjolras tuviera la manía de ir quitándose ropa según avanzaba la tarde, eran motivos suficientes para que Grantaire se sintiera nervioso, y necesitado de algo tan fuerte que callara la voz en su cabeza.

-Me asustáis –dijo Grantaire. Enjolras se había recogido el pelo y se había abierto la camisa, visiblemente acalorado. Ser apasionado tenía ese efecto en él -. No sé qué pretendéis.

-No una venganza, si es lo que estáis pensando –le reprochó Enjolras-. Al ver a mademoiselle Éponine en escena me di cuenta de que ella comparte mi destino, mis miedos y mis pasiones. No es mi enemiga, Grantaire.

- ¿El rey es vuestro enemigo? ¿La monarquía es vuestra enemiga? –le dijo Grantaire poniéndose de pie.

- La monarquía es hipócrita –le dijo el actor en tono severo-. Un día las mujeres no son nadie y ni siquiera pueden actuar, y al siguiente se eleva su belleza a tal pedestal que el mismísimo César lo envidiaría. No ven que es superficial, que sólo se sienten culpables por haberse deleitado con deseos carnales hacia hombres disfrazados –pronunció con vivacidad- . No las admiran porque sean cultas o bien leídas. Es todo belleza.

- ¿Y qué pretendéis hacer para cambiar este pequeño mundo cruel? –le dijo Grantaire con las manos juntas. Un solo hombre no podía hacer nada.

- Voy a embriagar sus sentidos con la auténtica verdad. Seré un hombre por fin en la tramoya, Grantaire –Enjolras se levantó y se paró frente a él. Había decisión en su mirada-. Por eso os necesito. Necesito que me enseñéis a ser un hombre, a ser el personaje que los haga cambiar.

….

No habían compartido lecho, piel con piel, aún cuando se daban un beso de buenos días, desayunaban juntos y cuando Joly se iba a trabajar, Jean se quedaba haciendo confituras y escribiendo poesía que ya no era oscura.

Prouvaire no le declaró su amor y el lo calló bien adentro. Le había dicho que aprendería a amarlo cada día, en cada árbol del jardín, bajo cada lluvia de primavera. Ambos aprenderían y sanarían juntos. Jehan sonreía más a menudo, le cogía de la mano cuando paseaban y su vida era cómoda y feliz.

Sin embargo, el doctor no podía evitar sentir cierta aflicción por la carta que Prouvaire había recibido de París. El muchacho la había leído casi cada día y parecía más contento entre esas letras ¿Sería una carta de Bahorel? ¿Le confesaría que lo extrañaba, que quería que volviera?

Joly se estaba enamorando, y quería que Jean fuera su amante. Quería tocarlo y amarlo. Quería oír sus gemidos en sus oídos, su nombre derritiéndose entre sus labios.

Llevaba dos días sufriendo. Podía aguantar ir despacio, que su amado hubiera amado a otro, pero le mataba la incertidumbre.

El tercer día, el doctor se metió en la cama sin cenar. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por fin cuando la luz de una lámpara de aceite en el quicio de su puerta lo desveló, y giró la cabeza para mirar a quién entraba.

Prouvaire sostenía la lámpara y una pequeña taza que el doctor guardaba en la alacena. Joly se incorporó sorprendido.

- ¡Jean!

El chico sonrió tímidamente y dejó la lámpara sobre su mesilla, sentándose en la cama.

- Os habéis retirado sin comer nada. Pensaba que os sentíais enfermo y Lucienne me enseñó a preparar este té de hierbas –le explicó con la voz clara, acariciando la taza para ver si aún quemaba -. No aseguro que su sabor sea agradable, pero os sentará bien.

Joly sonrió de medio lado y le acarició el pelo con cariño. Era tan bueno, tan puro, tan suyo. No merecía que le mintiera.

- No estoy enfermo, aunque no podría diagnosticarme a mí mismo si lo estuviera, me temo –Joly tomó su mano y acarició círculos en ella -. Sufro por vos.

- ¿Por mí? –respondió el poeta. Estaban tan cerca que la luz de la lámpara hacía brillar sus ojos, de dos verdes bien distintos. Los de Prouvaire claros, azulados,marinos; los de Joly, gatunos.

- He visto vuestro rostro al leer la carta que recibisteis el otro día. Sabed que no os retengo aquí. Os amo lo suficiente para dejaros marchar. Si eso os hace feliz –Joly tragó saliva. Los ojos de Jean eran cariñosos, tiernos - . No me debéis nada. Fue hermoso y es eso lo que debe quedar en mi corazón.

Prouvaire tomó sus manos y las apretó con las suyas.

- He sido injusto con vos, mi doctor. No deseo marcharme –había tanta sinceridad en su voz, tanta dulzura.

- ¿Pero..? –Joly no sabía qué decir. Necesitaba conocer aquello que su amigo le guardaba -. Sonreíais.

- Porque soy feliz –respondió el joven con júbilo -. Me disculpo por no haber dejado claros mis sentimientos hasta este momento. Necesitaba recibir esa carta para poder confesarme.

- ¿Confesaros? –no lo entendía. ¿Era Prouvaire religioso?

- Confesar que soy libre de amaros, aún cuando os advierto que no será un camino fácil –Jehan bajó la mirada, pero el médico le levantó la barbilla con los dedos y se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos. Necesitaba acariciarlo.

- Yo no quiero un camino fácil. Os quiero a vos –susurró contra sus mejillas.

El actor se sonrojó como un fresón en verano. Su respiración se entrecortó y sus dedos jugaron en el pecho de Joly, cubierto tan solo por su ropa de cama.

Joly le abrió la camisa con cuidado y besó sus labios y sus mejillas enrojecidas. El trazo de sus dedos era tan lento como el crepitar de las hojas.

Hubo un segundo en el que el doctor dejó de respirar, justo cuando el torso nacarado del joven se descubrió ante él.

- Sois tan bello – Joly no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Los hombres se abrazaron, las cinturas encajaron.

- Tomadme. No me soltéis – gimió Jean contra su hombro. Sus labios trazaron la línea de su clavícula.

Joly lo tumbó sobre la cama y estudió cada músculo, cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Amó cada peca, cada lunar. Besó cada sonrisa y lamió cada lágrima agridulce.

Como aquel holandés que había inventado el microscopio, observó su tesoro desde arriba y dejó pasar las horas hasta que memorizó cada recoveco. Cada músculo.

Y se amaron. No más que debajo de los árboles o leyendo en voz baja en la hierba. Sólo de forma diferente. Sin tapujos, sin disfraces. Enredaron las piernas cuando el amanecer les sorprendió y se amaron en silencio, en sueños.

Por la mañana, el doctor abrió los ojos y recordó que su cama ya no estaba vacía. Se dio la vuelta y observó la bella espalda del poeta frente a él, la cintura y las piernas ocultas bajo las sábanas. Su hermoso cabello caía sobre su nuca y Joly no pudo evitar acariciarlo hasta bajar la mano por su columna. Podía sentir a Jean sonriendo, su cuerpo vibrante bajo sus manos, aunque no podía verlo.

Lo acercó hacia él y se perdió en la curva de su cuello.

- Es aún mejor por la mañana –le dijo en voz baja - . Me robáis el aliento.

Jehan sonrió con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué dirán vuestras vecinas? –dijo de pronto.

- ¿Por haberos oído gritar? –se aventuró Joly con atrevimiento. Jehan chistó con falsa indignación.

- De esto. De que vivamos juntos. Ya llevo aquí demasiado tiempo para ser una visita y es obvio que ya no estoy herido.

- No me importa –le contestó Joly acariciándole la nuca con la nariz -. No me importa nada fuera de este lecho.


	8. Abrir una puerta y cerrar una herida

Feuilly era el hijo de la cocinera de Luis XIII. Pese a los años, podía recordar el día que el delfín de Francia vino al mundo. Feuilly tenía cuatro años y su madre tuvo que preparar cuarenta toallas para el parto de la reina. Recordaba que el príncipe era llorón y consentido, pero no se podía esperar mucho menos de un heredero al trono.

La cocinera murió siendo Feuilly un adolescente, y como no se le conocía padre, el joven fue enviado a servir al mismísimo delfín, que más tarde sería el rey.

Que escalara posiciones fue una mera casualidad. Había salido de la cocina por causas tristes que le habría gustado evitar, y logró convertirse en el predilecto del nuevo rey por su juventud y desparpajo. El resto de sirvientes vivían para complacer el rey, pero Feuilly lo hacía reír y le mostraba el mundo tal y como era. No era que Luis hubiera dejado de ser un consentido, pero apreciaba un poco de realidad de vez en cuando.

Algunos sirvientes de palacio habrían dicho que era muy teatral, que esa pequeña magia que lo acompañaba lo convertía en el heraldo perfecto, pero Feuilly no había pisado un teatro más que para mandar misivas.

Su paso hacia el Marais fue discreto y titubeante. Abrió la puerta con precaución, aún cuando suponía que se le esperaba. Feuilly admiraba a Enjolras, aunque lo que conocía de su trabajo era lo que los nobles decían en la corte, pero a Feuilly le parecía valiente. Es difícil revelarse cuando no se tiene nada, pero lo es aún más cuando se tiene todo. Enjolras había renunciado a sus riquezas por hacer arte, un arte tan reconocido entonces y tan enterrado en la clandestinidad desde que el sirviente mismo había llevado la noticia a todos los teatros.

¿Qué papel se le daría?, se preguntaba. Su señor sólo lo había advertido de que debía abrir los ojos e informar de las irregularidades que allí hubiera, pero había olvidado por completo guiarle sobre qué papeles podía representar y cuales no.

El teatro no bullía con el ajetreo de los ensayos. En su lugar, Enjolras y su asistente parecían discutir frente a una hoja de papel. Feuilly sabía que el hombre era un empleado y no un sirviente o un esclavo, pero la forma en la que servía y seguía a Enjolras le hacía pensar todo lo contrario.

Los dos hombres lo vieron acercarse y se giraron hacia él. Enjolras dio un paso hacia adelante, un gesto de protocolo característico de su educación. Pese a que promulgaba la igualdad entre el pueblo, no podía evitar ciertas formas de actuar arraigadas en su sangre.

–Monsieur, es un placer –dijo Feuilly haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Él también medía sus gestos según la persona que tuviera delante.

–Heraldo, me había olvidado de vos –reconoció Enjolras sin demasiada importancia–. Me temo que la obra no está terminada. Sin embargo, creo que debería haceros una prueba para comprobar vuestra valía.

–¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿Cómo debemos llamaros? –añadió Grantaire sin perder su posición.

–Feuilly, señor.

–No soy señor –le dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa–. Soy Grantaire, pero podréis llamarme R cuando bebáis conmigo, nunca antes –añadió con un dedo en alto. Enjolras lo miró con un gesto de reprobación.

–Subid –le dijo a Feuilly dejando de lado a Grantaire y sus bromas. Feuilly obedeció y encima del escenario se sintió más alto, como si viera la vida desde otra perspectiva–. Debería relataros el tema de la obra. Sólo necesito vuestra lealtad.

–Nuestra majestad Luis XIV espera que no se den irregularidades –le contestó Feuilly con firmeza–. Por lo demás, soy vuestro.

–No habrá ningún hombre disfrazado, descuidad –Enjolras movió las manos ante el comentario–. Sin embargo, espero que el tema sea un secreto incluso para la corte. No me gustaría estropear la sorpresa.

Feuilly asintió y al mirar a Enjolras, se entendieron. El actor le hizo un gesto y el sirviente se sentó en una de las sillas que había sobre el tablado.

–Os respeto –le dijo Enjolras mientras se sentaba. Grantaire se quedó de pie a su lado–. Un noble consigue ser al menos escudero del rey; un hijo humilde de Francia, sólo servir.

–Yo sirvo con honor, monsieur –le contestó Feuilly. Sabía que no debía interrumpirlo, pero pretendía ser sincero–. Trabajo cada día para que todo salga bien, igual que vos con esta representación.

Enjolras lo miró a los ojos.

–Por eso sois un hombre grande, aunque no tengáis un título.

–Todo el mundo tiene un título –intervino Grantaire casi absorto. Enjolras lo miró con curiosidad. Grantaire prosiguió en su discurso–: Él es el heraldo del rey, yo soy el asistente, o el borracho cuando las gentes desean ser más hirientes. Todos tenemos un nombre, aunque ese nombre no signifique lo mismo para todos.

Enjolras levantó una ceja, pero no había dureza en su mirada sino algo de comprensión. Volvió a mirar a Feuilly, pero habló para ambos.

–Mi objetivo es cambiar esa condición.

La obra de teatro era un ensayo en tres partes. La mayor parte eran monólogos que ocurrían en una pequeña taberna de París que en realidad no existía, el Musain. La historia relataba la vida de un grupo de jóvenes y las reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar, sus pasiones, sus ideas… Hablaba de la realidad de París, de la gente común, no de mujeres sumisas que morían de amor.

–¿Creéis que incumple las reglas de vuestro rey? –le dijo Enjolras tras explicarle superficialmente su idea, quizás ocultando las partes más subversivas.

–Sois arriesgado –le dijo Feuilly, pensando–, pero podría asegurar que no incumple ninguna ley, salvo que al monarca no le guste especialmente. Sois excelente con las letras. Os pediría anunciar las malas noticias si eso os motivara –añadió.

Grantaire rió. Conocía perfectamente el poder de Enjolras con las palabras y su forma de hipnotizar a la gente con su mirada cargada de fuerza.

–Decís que soy arriesgado, arriesgaos conmigo. No pretendo humillar al rey, sólo quiero hacerles pensar –dijo Enjolras poniéndose de pie–. De todos modos, esta obra no está terminada y su éxito depende de la lucidez de nuestras mentes y de todos aquellos actores que podamos reclutar.

La forma en la que miró a Grantaire no demostraba decepción sino pena, frustración ante la posibilidad de que su proyecto no saliera adelante. Enjolras era un luchador, un león.

…

Desde que Enjolras había requerido el teatro a media tarde, los actores que representaban Otelo descansaban en esas horas. Combeferre agradecía tener ese tiempo. Le gustaba madrugar y no le importaba ensayar por la mañana, porque después de las doce París se llenaba del tumulto de los mercados y las vendedoras de flores, los caballos y los paseos.

Combeferre compró dos gencianas de color morado oscuro y forma acampanada en la Place des Vosges, cerca del Marais y se dirigió al teatro viejo. Una vez allí, esperó a que monsieur Lamarque, el director de Romeo y Julieta, diera unas últimas indicaciones a los actores.

Detrás de una columna contempló la belleza de la nueva Julieta y cómo el barón de Pontmercy la observaba desde el auditorio. Había tanto amor en su mirada, que el joven no se habría inmutado aunque la guerra de Troya se hubiera desarrollado ante sus pies, caballo de madera incluido.

Combeferre quería sentir todo aquello, y al ver al joven de ojos verdes muriendo por amor en el escenario casi podía imaginarlo. Cómo sería perderlo, cómo sería verle probar el veneno equivocado, no volver a ver esa sonrisa florecer simplemente por su presencia.

Combeferre entendía al barón, y a Romeo. Entendía el miedo y la adoración, la alegría y la pena. ¿Estaría el barón apretando los puños para no correr y acariciar a su amada como hacía él?

Lamarque se alejó con una cancioncilla de versos y lo siguieron Cosette y Marius agarrándose del brazo, hablando de banalidades.

No se dio cuenta Combeferre de que era espiado. No reaccionó hasta que un brazo lo apresó contra la columna robándole un beso.

El beso fue torpe y Courfeyrac rió travieso.

–Te he traído flores. Bueno, lo que quede de ellas. –Combeferre rescató las gencianas y se las dio a Courfeyrac, que le cortó los tallos y colocó las dos corolas en los bolsillos de sus chalecos.

–Así, ambos tenemos la nuestra –le dijo con dulzura mientras se la ponía a Combeferre en la solapa–. Ninguna está celosa por estar con el otro, y al mirarnos recordaremos qué significan.

–No necesito mirarla para recordar el calor de tus dedos –susurró Combeferre en su oído. Mechones de pelo le hicieron cosquillas.

Courfeyrac se sonrojó, pero un segundo después se le nubló el rostro.

–Hasta las flores más fuertes acaban muriendo.

Podía sentirlo ahí, en la clandestinidad de un recodo oscuro y húmedo. Podía llegar el día en el que no lo tuviera. Combeferre le tomó la mano y habló con esa tranquilidad tan suya, tan cadente.

–Hasta la persona más afortunada muere, y eso no nos impide vivir cada día.

Courfeyrac levantó la vista hacia él, los ojos brillaban con una lágrima viva, solitaria.

–Hasta entonces, te llevaré conmigo –contestó con determinación.

….

Las noches encontraban a Enjolras trabajando sin descanso. A veces no volvía a casa hasta muy tarde, cuando la mayoría de velas se habían extinguido en las casas y los ronquidos de hombres de peso llenaban las calles.

Enjolras volvía sin haber cenado, sin hacer ruido. Se metía en la cama directamente intentando no despertar a Grantaire en la sala.

Ignoraba dónde había vivido hasta entonces el asistente, pero Grantaire se había tomado su trabajo de cuidarle muy en serio, y Enjolras empezaba a comprender que cuando Grantaire hacía una promesa, la cumplía. Qué hiciera más bien pocas ya era otra cosa. Quizás no esperaba demasiado de sí mismo.

A veces, Enjolras se preguntaba si su actitud reprobatoria tendría algo que ver con aquello.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, había velas en su casa. Olía a patatas y a tomillo, y su estómago se saltó las normas y gruñó como un demonio.

Aquello no evitó que Enjolras abriera la puerta con sigilo y asomara la cabecilla de pelo recogido y frente erguida. No quería ser descubierto, pero Grantaire no trabajaba sumido en sus libros sino que giraba alborotado por la estancia.

–Habéis llegado considerablemente pronto –dijo Grantaire con la voz alterada por el movimiento–, para ser vos. Tarde para ser un hombre de bien y cenar conmigo, pero esta vez he esperado.

–Grantaire, no teníais… –se apresuró a decir Enjolras, pero Grantaire decidió que no dejarle hablar era lo mejor.

–¿Y dejaros morir de hambre? No le prometí yo eso al señor Combeferre.

Enjolras se acercó a la mesa y se apoyó en una silla de color desgastado. Ciertamente, olía demasiado bien para controlar sus sentidos.

–Parecéis… parecéis menos inebriado –dijo con un susurro, intentando no ofenderle.

–Así son los hombres como yo –anunció Grantaire en el otro extremo, pero sin sentarse todavía–. Un día cantamos cómo los pájaros al alba y hasta podemos ser útiles; otro el cielo es gris y ni siquiera la mano divina nos arrancaría de la cama, o del suelo. El brandy lo intenta. Somos actores, los hombres como yo –añadió con comicidad amarga, algo que Grantaire dominaba–, pero nuestras obras no son apreciadas por el gran público.

–Entonces, ¿qué os hace tan feliz? –Enjolras era más curioso que acusador en ese momento. Se limitaba a comprender al hombre que tenía enfrente.

–Que estoy vivo, que tengo un trabajo y un techo, y que puedo escribir una obra maestra con vos. Pero debéis saber que estos mismos motivos son los que me hacen sentir miserable.

–¿Cómo?

–No debemos hablar del criado cuando el señor tiene tantas historias interesantes –lo volvió a cortar Grantaire con rapidez.

–Vos no sois un criado. Si lo fuerais, os liberaría. No necesito cuidados.

Grantaire dejó escapar una risa que ahogó el gemido del estómago de Enjolras. Era obvio que necesitaba ser cuidado, pero Grantaire se limitó a hacer un gesto para que se sentara.

Cenaron en silencio. A veces, ambos levantaban la mirada para encontrarse con el otro, atrapados y sin excusas. Hablaron de cuatro banalidades que llenaron el incómodo sonido del viento, hasta que un grito de dolor llenó la sala.

Grantaire levantó la mirada de su plato para ver que Enjolras se sujetaba la muñeca. Gotas de sangre rodaban desde ella hasta su codo. Las mangas de la camisa se le habían levantado al sentarse y Grantaire podía ver la sangre tiñendo los bordes blancos y el cuchillo, que había sido lanzado de nuevo al plato. Enjolras cerró los ojos y se tambaleó en la silla.

Grantaire se levantó corriendo, llevándose consigo una servilleta de tela.

–Mi señor, estáis herido –dijo con preocupación.

–No es nada –dijo Enjolras con un hilo de voz y los dientes apretados–. Un accidente, nada más.

–Dejad que os lo mire –el tono de Grantaire sonó a súplica, como si no fuera a hacer nada contra su voluntad, y Enjolras abrió los ojos, apartando la mano.

El corte no era hermoso, como ninguno lo es, pero no parecía demasiado profundo o abierto. Grantaire envolvió la mano herida con la servilleta y la apretó con un lazo, haciendo que la sangre dejara de brotar.

–Apretad –le dijo dulcemente–. Buscaré una palangana para lavaros la herida.

Enjolras se quedó inmóvil, la mano izquierda asiendo la muñeca derecha cubierta por la servilleta. El corte le picaba y sentía que el calor se le escapaba por los dedos en sábanas de sangre.

Enjolras era actor. Desde niño había sido entrenado para modular la voz incluso cuando ésta ya no sonaba femenina, para dulcificar los gestos, mejorar la pronunciación y leer con fluidez. Nunca se había batido en duelo ni se había encontrado con una pelea en un bar. Apenas recordaba la sensación de la sangre caliente sobre su piel. Sentía que el aire se hacía pesado y la conciencia borrosa como una niebla de otoño.

Cuando Grantaire volvió con el recipiente, Enjolras estaba ausente.

Al volver en sí su mano estaba lavada y la herida tapada con una nueva tela. Grantaire lo había sentado sobre un sillón estampado y encendía el fuego a toda prisa.

Enjolras no podía verse la cara, pero se sentía mareado. Su rostro debía hablar de su estado como el agua de una fuente, pues el asistente se empeñaba en que el color volviera a sus mejillas.

–Grantaire –dijo con un gemido ausente–. No os molestéis. Traedme agua.

Grantaire se volvió y el fuego rojizo iluminó sus ojos dándoles un color ámbar oscuro. Cogió un cántaro, llenó una copa con agua y con la gentileza que no parecía poseer, permitió que Enjolras bebiera levantándolo con cuidado y acercándole el frío metal a los labios para que no se mojara.

Enjolras bebió y se sintió mejor, pero se recostó en el sillón aún abatido. Miró a Grantaire a los ojos y descifró su mirada de preocupación.

Era tan duro con él a veces, y él seguía volviendo cada día, buscando palabras que engrandecieran su obra, sólo por él. Le había hecho la vida más fácil, desde el principio, cuando ésta aún no se había desmoronado, y el actor no era capaz de apreciarlo. Era tan normal tenerlo cerca que Enjolras no se había dado cuenta de que Grantaire le era más útil de lo que podía reconocer.

–Gracias –le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, medio ido–. Me gustáis más en estos días.

No vio a Grantaire sonreír, muriéndose por un trago, incluso por mojarse los labios con licor barato, olvidando todos esos pensamientos gracias a sus palabras.


	9. La metamorfosis de Éponine

(Perdón por la tardanza entre capítulos, intentaré subirlos más seguido)

La mañana antes del estreno de Otelo salía Combeferre del Marais. Su ánimo estaba desgastado cual piedra en la hoguera. Las escenas más duras requerían toda su fuerza, todo su poder mental, aún cuando conocía las líneas como si estuvieran escritas en su piel.

Y, ¡ay, cómo extrañaba a Courfeyrac! Los últimos días su cama había sido un barco aislado en el océano. Él, el náufrago que no encuentra hogar en la playa. Se revolvía entre las sábanas buscando unos dedos que no existían, una cintura que habría sido la roca a la que se sujetara en la tormenta. Estaba solo y era lo mejor, pero lo mejor no era lo que él deseaba.

El mundo del teatro era un pueblo pequeño dentro del centro de París. De la Rue de Chartre-Orse al Temple se abría una nueva ciudad de actores, dramaturgos, músicos y poetas que conocían a todos los que caminaban por allí y hablaban de todos los que entraban y salían.

Que le hubieran visto con Courfeyrac demasiado a menudo podría haber sido un inconveniente. No es que sus teatros fueran enemigos (qué ironía siendo uno de ellos Romeo), pero hasta los taberneros sabían que las lenguas amargas salían a pasear como los perros por la campiña, y sus propias lenguas eran como quinina y angostura.

Su amante respetaba su ocupación y sus necesidades, pues mirarlo era como mirarse ante un espejo.

Que aquel día Combeferre eligiera la puerta de atrás para huir de los saludos de rigor no fue una fortuna. Caminaba hacia la Rue des Francs-Burgesois cuando una banda de hombres extraños y desaliñados le impidieron el paso. Parecían haberse vestido al azar, sin ninguna intención de impresionar y en el París de esa época, aquello llamaba visiblemente la atención. Hasta Enjolras, que no prestaba esmero a lo que llevaba, conocía esa norma.

–Señores –saludó Combeferre con educación. Por su gesto, aquellos hombres no habían sido llamados señores en toda su vida y la de todos sus hijos juntos.

Los individuos parecían esperar, y su espera se vio recompensada cuando tras ellos apareció un hombre alto y desgarbado, moreno como los hombres de la montaña.

–¡Señor de Combeferre! –le saludó aquel con una alegría tan falsa que daba miedo. Combeferre no era noble, pero no iba a obligarle a que le quitara el "de".

–Monsieur, perdonadme, no os conozco. Quizá os he visto, pero tengo el placer de ver a tanta gente –le contestó Combeferre con una tranquilidad sólo evidente en su voz.

–Si no gustáis de las tabernas, así será. Hacéis bien, llegaréis a viejo. Monsieur Thénardier os habla. Tengo un asunto que trataros, si quisierais acompañarme.

Ese apellido… Le resultaba familiar.

–Ando con prisa, monsieur –respondió Combeferre sin inmutarse; algo más de dureza en su voz demostraba que no se fiaba.

–Entonces tendré que ser claro. Tenéis algo que me pertenece, pero no os apuréis. No es mi dinero ni mis joyas. Hay cierta joven trabajando en vuestro teatro. Cierta joven menor de edad –matizó. Combeferre recordó a Éponine y ese apellido que no utilizaba–. Esa joven es mi hija, mi niñita Éponine. Sepa usted que aprendió todo lo que sabe de su padre, que luchó en muchas guerras.

–Se os ve –Combeferre pensó que lo aparentaba más por su aspecto castigado que por su actitud valerosa, pero no lo dijo.

–No quiero causaros vergüenza. Ya sabéis como son los jóvenes, pero comprenderéis que trabajar, y en el teatro, sin permiso paterno es algo grave que debe ser remediado.

Combeferre empezó a entenderlo, y le pareció que el problema no era el permiso.

–Le pagamos bien, señor –le dijo para calmarlo–. No trabaja hasta entradas horas y si quiere que yo la acompañe…

–Sois galante, un caballero –que el hombre siguiera regalándole palabras le revolvía el estómago–, pero quién sabe qué hace con ese dinero que le dan.

Alimentar a sus otros hijos, pensó Combeferre.

–No me gusta exigir algo que no merezco, pero creo que está justificado –continuó el hombre–. Necesito un seguro que me deje dormir tranquilo sabiendo que mi niña no anda perdida en las calles. –Era un buen actor a base de costumbre más que de libros.

–Y veo que mi palabra no es suficiente seguro –Combeferre apretó los dientes.

–Como representante de la joven no me parece un tributo adecuado –Thénardier no elevaba la voz, pero resultaba molesto escucharle. Su voz tenía un tono agudo, casi cómico, aún cuando no lo era en absoluto.

–Señor, no somos burgueses.

–Ya veis que yo tampoco –Combeferre decidió que el hombre no iba a achantarse, que no entraría en razón, y suspiró exasperado.

Thénardier se acercó a su oído con suavidad, sin movimientos bruscos. Combeferre era visiblemente más alto, aunque sus brazos fueran menos vastos.

–Tenéis dinero. Vos, Mabeuf, ese rubito que parece incapaz de marcharse, monsieur de Courfeyrac…

Combeferre quiso gritar, o estampar la cabeza de ese hombre contra la piedra. ¿Por qué conocía ese nombre? ¿Por qué lo utilizaba para convencerlo? Thénardier parecía leerle la mente.

–Sólo se compran flores a la esposa de uno, monsieur. Será mejor que lo recordéis –siseó antes de alejarse.

…..

La situación era la siguiente: La pequeña granja en la que vivían el doctor Joly y ahora Jean Prouvaire estaba llena de niños. No era, sin embargo, una situación alegre como muchas de las que las voces inocentes suelen propiciar. Los niños lloraban, se quejaban y se retorcían, y el doctor no tenía manos para todos.

Aquello acabó con Jehan leyendo a Descartes en el jardín, intentando utilizar la racionalidad para que el pánico no lo dominara.

Había al otro lado de la valla una figura rolliza y agitada que daba paseos cortos y se aupaba de vez en cuando para espiar por la ventana. El joven poeta no pudo evitar desconcentrarse ante tal barullo y levantó los ojos de su libro.

–Vais a hacer un camino con los pies, señora Dubois –sabía quién era ella y aquello la sorprendió, pero ella también se había encargado de saber quién era él.

La mujer se asomó por encima de la valla.

–Se oyen los gritos desde aquí –dijo con una especie de gemido ahogado, casi un gañido animal.

–Lo sé –contestó Jean mientras fingía que leía.

–Mi hijo está ahí dentro, con el doctor –se explicó entonces ella. Jehan lo había visto: estaba mejor alimentado que la mayoría de niños que vagaban por la ciudad–. Monsieur, ¿me haríais un favor?

–Si está en mis manos –le dijo Jean apartando el libro.

–No es que no confíe en el buen doctor. No nos entendimos en el pasado. Sólo quiero decir que… bueno, su vida privada no me concierne. Aún pienso que es un buen médico –resolvió con premura, como si tuviera miedo de hablar–. Los asuntos de cama deben quedarse ahí mismo –añadió.

–No os sigo –señaló Jehan con la ceja levantada.

–Si pudiera tener noticias de mi hijo, pobre Anatole. Fue horrible, deberíais haberlo visto, ese cuello tan rígido y la lengua…

Prouvaire se acercó a la valla.

–Lo sé, hay al menos diez niños con esos síntomas en esta casa. –La mujer se calló de golpe–. Si tiene dudas de que el doctor sea benévolo con su muchacho porque usted ha decidido tomarla con él, es que no lo conoce. Preguntaré por el estado de Anatole, madame. Así verá que el doctor es un auténtico erudito y no un hechicero desviado que deja morir niños por venganza. Buenas tardes –añadió con un tono dulzón, casi divertido, mientras se marchaba sin tan siquiera mirar a la señora Dubois. La mujer no dijo nada.

Así entendió la señora Dubois que no se hacía enfadar a Jean Prouvaire. El chico, que no aparentaba más de diecisiete años, estaba acostumbrado a los jueces sin toga de París. Podía soportar a una granjera obtusa y rencorosa.

Al día siguiente, el doctor mandó a los niños a casa con paños calientes en el cuello y semillas de amapola bajo la lengua. Le contaba a Jean lo que eran las paperas cuando alguien dejó un pastel en el alfeizar de la ventana.

…..

Combeferre entró corriendo al teatro. Los operarios ya colocaban el escenario para la representación de esa misma noche, a la que el rey había confirmado asistencia. Había en el ambiente un cierto nerviosismo, que se traducía en golpes secos por parte de los hombres que colocaban la escena y en gritos agudos de las mujeres que arreglaban los vestidos, amenazando con un alfiler a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Combeferre pasó como una gacela entre el gentío alborotado, elegante y sin alterar los quehaceres de aquellas gentes.

Encontró a Éponine muy cerca del telón mientras varias mujeres arreglaban su corsé. Parecía un corcel privado de los valles en una cuadra cercada. Movía los brazos con agitación y resopló aliviada cuando Combeferre hizo un gesto para que las costureras les dejaran solos.

A Éponine no le importaba estar en enaguas y corsé ante un hombre joven y galante que venía bien vestido, hasta con casaca. Tan sólo se centró en respirar.

–Siento hablaros tan cerca de nuestro estreno –se disculpó Combeferre por adelantado–. Tenemos, sin embargo, un problema.

–Entonces tenemos dos –le contestó Éponine con la voz temblorosa–. Confesadme y os confesaré como a un hermano.

–Digamos que he recibido la visita de un tal monsieur Thenárdier –Éponine tembló al escuchar ese nombre–, que nos exige honorarios para que su hija, menor de edad –enfatizó– pueda actuar en el teatro.

–Señor…

–Me mentisteis, mademoiselle. Nos mentisteis a todos.

La joven abandonó su puesto y caminó por la escena todavía más nerviosa.

–Quería actuar. Sabía que ésta era mi oportunidad. Apenas podemos comer y a mi querido padre poco le importa. Supongo que os abordó con sus secuaces.

–Parecían una jauría hambrienta –le contestó Combeferre con los dientes apretados, ira en la mirada–. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hemos trabajado tanto… y a la vez no voy a arriesgar a aquellos que no merecen perjuicio.

–Dejádmelo. Yo pagaré mis deudas –dijo ella con seguridad. Combeferre no quiso preguntarle de dónde sacaría el dinero. Sabía que nunca dejaría a sus hermanos desprotegidos–. Ahora necesito a monsieur Enjolras, o me temo que acabaremos antes de empezar.

–¿No os sentís dispuesta?

Éponine tembló y Combeferre le tomó la mano para calmarla.

–No me siento Desdémona.

…..

Enjolras abrió la puerta del que solía ser su tocador. En aquella pequeña estancia se maquillaba y se colocaba su peluca rojiza mientras fuera la excitación de su público crecía cómo una tormenta.

Combeferre le había rogado que acudiera con presteza, y el actor esperaba por ello encontrar un escenario a medio construir y el caos absoluto en las cámaras. En cambio, estaba todo preparado y considerablemente tranquilo. Únicamente la estrella en su sala parecía a punto de caer como una torre.

Éponine estaba sentada en una pequeña butaca. La falda de su vestido tapaba el terciopelo almidonado y sus rizos de un castaño cobrizo habían sido arreglados y recogidos en un gracioso peinado. Parecía preparada en aspecto, pero su faz no representaba eso mismo.

–¿Me habéis llamado? –Enjolras no carraspeó ni pidió permiso, suponía que era esperado, pero la chica se asustó un poco.

–Gracias por venir, monsieur. Sé que no es justo que os pida lo que estoy a punto de pediros, pero mi desesperación es tal que no concibo otra respuesta. –Su voz temblorosa acompañaba el movimiento de sus manos–. No me avergüenzo de haberos llamado, pues sé que estoy recurriendo al mejor.

–Me honráis, aún cuando no llego a entender por qué –le dijo Enjolras con cortesía.

La muchacha se levantó con mayor seguridad al comprobar que la actitud de Enjolras no era hostil.

–Esta noche me convertiré en vos. Sé que no seré vos, no estoy loca –añadió. Hablaba rápido y sin tapujos–, pero el público no dejará de compararnos. Pensé que os aventajaba por ser una muchacha, y a la vez me turba mi origen. ¿Cómo debe morir una señora?

Estaba nerviosa, mezclaba las frases y tartamudeaba, de modo que Enjolras dio un paso adelante y la miró a los ojos.

–Gracias a vos comprendí que no soy perfecto –susurró con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo reunir–. No muráis como esa paloma indefensa que se desmaya en lo alto de la torre. Así me enseñaron a morir otros hombres. Fingía que era una mujer, pero nunca estuve cerca de serlo. Mademoiselle, ¿cómo moriríais vos?

–Soy joven, pero he visto hombres matando a sus mujeres, las he oído gritar. Las mujeres, que no merecen esa muerte intentan zafarse de ella igual que intentan escapar de sus destinos. –Los ojos se le helaron y prosiguió–. Ese destino era el mío, en aquellos barrios donde no hay justicia, pero Desdémona no es una de esas mujeres.

–No –contestó Enjolras–. Desdémona es todas esas mujeres a la vez. Acusada, indefensa, pero fuerte. Recitad la escena de la muerte.

–Señor –No lo entendía. La mirada de Enjolras estaba cargada de pasión.

–¡Recitad!

"¿Quién está ahí, Otelo?"

Enjolras conocía la parte de Otelo aunque no la hubiera recitado nunca. Con la voz fuerte y dominante contestó a cada frase de Desdémona sin aportar ningún comentario hasta que Éponine recitó con miedo y afectación.

"Y, sin embargo, os temo, pues sois fatal cuando vuestros ojos ruedan así. Por qué deba temer, lo ignoro, puesto que no sé de culpabilidad. No obstante, lo siento, tengo miedo"

–¡No! –gritó Enjolras. Éponine se asustó ¿Qué había hecho mal?–. No seáis sumisa y afectada. Llorar no hará que os perdone. Vuestro esposo sigue una sospecha, luchad por vuestra verdad. ¿Os han acusado alguna vez sin razón?

–Es eso lo que hacen los distinguidos cuando ven nuestros harapos.

Enjolras abría los brazos.

–Seguid esa idea, pensad en eso. No importa cuantas joyas porte Desdémona. Es una mujer injustamente acusada de adulterio que ama a su Otelo. Empleará hasta su último aliento para permanecer a su lado.

–Pero él ya no la ama. ¿Por qué vivir? –le dijo Éponine con desesperación. Apenas conocía el amor.

–Porque ella cree –le contestó Enjolras con dulzura. Su voz era clara y tranquila–. Ella cree con pasión que aún puede ser esa mujer que él amaba. Sabe que no merece tal acusación y morirá intentando demostrarlo.

Éponine lo recordó entonces.

Hubo hacía años un recaudador llamado Javert que acusó a Éponine de robarle veinte monedas de impuestos mientras recogía las deudas de las familias menos acomodadas. Éponine alzó la voz hasta quedarse sin ella, movió los brazos y pidió ayuda, pero sus vecinos la ignoraron y los hombres que acompañaban al señor la bautizaron como "digna hija de su padre". Éponine pasó dos días en el calabozo y cuando volvió a casa, su hermana había hecho sus tareas y se había roto un brazo yendo al pozo a por agua.

Aún podía sentir aquella injusta y oscura rabia.

"¡Y tened piedad también vos! No os he ofendido jamás en mi vida; nunca he amado a Cassio, sino con esa estimación corriente que autoriza el cielo. Nunca le di presente alguno".

Recitó sin olvidar aquella ira; las manos levantadas no caían al suelo con rendición. Gritaba y su voz fluía, rota y desafinada con verdadero sentimiento. Enjolras se quedó parado, olvidando su siguiente frase; las mejillas coloradas y los ojos oscurecidos.

Éponine cayó al suelo por el cansancio, abatida pero no derrotada, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Había entendido a Desdémona.

...

Combeferre ya estaba vestido. Se había aplicado el betún del moro en la cara y en las manos, y lucía turbante y pañuelo rojo de seda. Apartó ligeramente el telón sin mancharlo y espió el teatro con la mirada curiosa. El público parecía excitado ante un clásico que muchos ya conocían, pero que les prometía novedades. Algunos no habían admirado todavía a ninguna mujer interpretando en un verdadero escenario. Se hablaba de cuanto tardaría Inglaterra en seguir sus pasos, de cómo sería el vestido de Desdémona, su voz y sus gestos.

Una mano cálida y reconfortante, conocida, sobre su hombro hizo que Combeferre se volviera olvidando los palcos. Detrás del telón, los empleados iban y venían con prisa.

La sonrisa cálida de Courfeyrac le calentó el corazón.

–¿Cómo has entrado? –le dijo Combeferre con curiosidad–. No deben verte aquí.

Era en parte verdad, pero no eran los operarios quienes preocupaban a Combeferre.

–Buenas tardes, mi amor –dijo él– . Venía a desearte suerte. Pretendía calmarte con un beso, pero no parece apropiado –le señaló la cara pintada de negro.

Estaban cerca y sus labios brillaban. La mano de Courfeyrac jugaba con su pañuelo. Nadie parecía verles y sin embargo…

–Tienes que marcharte, no pueden vernos juntos.

–¿He hecho algo mal?

A Combeferre le partía el corazón verlo triste y negó con la cabeza.

–Quiero que estés seguro, quiero protegerte –le dijo con rapidez; miraba a ambos lados sin siquiera saber a quién buscaba.

- No he cometido ninguna locura, tampoco iba a besarte, bromeaba. Tan sólo soy un colega que desea suerte en su estreno a otro colega.

–Lo sé. Perdóname, es… estoy… –No quería que Courfeyrac entrara en aquel juego, se moriría si se lo quitaran. Combeferre supo entonces cuanto lo amaba–. Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, que no hablarás con nadie de aspecto escabroso, que no te marcharás solo.

–Sshh, shhh –Courfeyrac lo agarró de la cintura por encima del fajín dorado, no quería alterar su disfraz–. Me marcharé contigo –susurró en su oído–, aunque tenga que esperar toda la noche, me marcharé contigo.

Combeferre sonrió, pero aquel nudo en la garganta no desapareció.


End file.
